Love You My Beauty Dragon
by Zevatus
Summary: Manusia? ia menyangkal jika dirinya adalah manusia. Ia adalah Naga, seperti ibunya. Namun, kenapa ibu naganya mengusirnya? Bukankah ibu naganya mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi gadis itu? Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu pangeran Uchiha itu? Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan gadis itu ditengah-tengah manusia? / Warning: SasuFemNaru, author newbie, cerita gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Love You My Beauty Dragon**

By

Zevatus

Warning: SasuFemNaru, typo, gaje, bahasa aneh, alur kecepetan, latar dan waktu berganti-ganti sesuka author gaje, serta feel kurang…

Summary: Manusia? ia menyangkal jika dirinya adalah manusia. Ia adalah Naga, seperti ibunya. Namun, kenapa ibu naganya mengusirnya? Bukankah ibu naganya mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi gadis itu? Kenapa juga ia harus pertemu pangeran Uchiha itu? Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan gadis itu ditengah-tengah manusia?

No like, please don't read…

**Prolog**

_Naga… Naga adalah makhluk penyendiri yang sangat membenci keramaian. Mereka tinggal di berbagai tempat yang sangat sulit dijangkau oleh manusia. Pegunungan, dasar lautan, bahkan didalam perut bumi. Sikap mereka yang membenci keramaian membuat manusia takut, mereka menganggap naga adalah binatang buas yang harus disingkirkan, binatang buas yang akan membahayakan keluarga mereka. Padahal naga adalah binatang suci, binatang yang memiliki akal, memiliki hati, memiliki kekuatan, serta memiliki kebijaksanaan dan pengetahuan melebihi manusia tertua yang pernah ada._

_Ya, kebijaksanaan yang tak terhingga…_

_Tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka mulai membuat naga-naga semakin membenci manusia, bukan lagi hanya karena mereka membenci keramaian yang dibuat oleh manusia-manusia itu… tapi…_

_Pembunuhan naga, pembunuhan naga yang dilakukan oleh manusia-manusia itu semenjak 1000 tahun yang lalu membuat mereka tak lagi ingin mendekati manusia…_

_Namun kini terukir sejarah baru, yah… sejarah antara seekor naga dan seorang anak manusia…_

_Namun saat perpisahan itu datang, apa yang akan terjadi?_

**# Zevatus #**

**Chapter one**

Kerajaan Uchiha…

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun… Aku ikut yaaaa…" Terdengan suara seorang gadis dengan surai pink sedang memohon kepada pemuda dengan rambut ravent yang seakan melawan gaya gravitasi.

"Hn…" gumam sang pemuda yang malas berdebat.

"Aku anggap kau mengijinkanku…" Ucapnya dengan nada gembira, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar merasa risih karena perempuan ini terus saja mendekatinya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang setiap kali perempuan itu bersikap manja di depannya.

Itulah cerita kenapa sekarang, pangeran kerajaan Uchiha itu berangkat berburu ditemani oleh sebuah tandu yang membawa tuan putri kejaraan Haruno itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Menggunakan tandu untuk berburu, ayolah… sejak kapan orang pergi berburu menggunakan tandu.

**#Zevatus#**

Sedangkan di suatu tempat…

"Ibu… Sekarang aku bisa menguasai elemen api. Ibu memang yang terbaik…" ucap seorang gadis sambil memeluk seekor naga yang ikut membalas pelukannya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, ibu akan memberikannya…" ucap sang naga yang ternyata dapat berbicara. Yah, selama ini yang manusia ketahui hanyalah naga adalah hewan dan hewan tak dapat berbicara layaknya manusia. Benar bukan?

"Hmnnn… kenapa ibu sangat baik padaku? Padahal aku bukanlah naga seperti ibu… tapi ibu memberiku kekuatan layaknya naga. Mengajariku semua hal yang aku butuhkan seperti berpedang, memanah, membaca, menjahit dan masih banyak lagi. Ibu juga memberikanku semua yang aku inginkan. Kenapa? Bukankah kata ibu orang tuaku sangatlah kejam kepada ibu… bisa ibu jelaskan?" Kata gadis itu dengan nada memohon.

"Karena kau berbeda…" ucap sang naga singkat.

"Berbeda?" Kata gadis itu.

"Hatimu terasa sangat hangat, sayang… Ibu menyayangimu saat pertama ibu melihatmu." Ucap naga itu.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu terdiam. Dulu dia tidak memiliki minat untuk bertanya kepada ibu naganya bahwa kenapa ia berbeda dengan naga yang ibunya ajarkan… Namun, ibu naganya talah menceritakan tantang dirinya, tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan dari cerita itu, gadis cantik itu telah menetapkan bahwa ibunya tak salah telah membawanya. Orang tuanya lah orang jahat disini. Dan dia sangat membenci manusia-manusia kejam itu. Kenapa juga dia harus lahir sebagai manusia? Lebih baik menjadi seekor naga yang memiliki hati seperti ibunya…

"Ibu… Naru sayang ibu…" Kata gadis itu lagi lalu memeluk ibunya.

Meski ia mengetahui siapa dirinya, dia tak ingin meninggalkan sang ibu. Yah… Naru, nama yang terukir cantik di liontin milik sang gadis. Liontin kecil yang ia bawa bersamanya dari rumahnya.

"Ibu juga sayang Naru, tapi sudah saatnya…"

Degh…

"A-apa m-maksud Ibu?" Tanya Naru yang mulai tergagap dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"18 tahun ibu menjadi egois dan menghilangkan kebijaksanaan ibu… sudah waktunya ibu kembali menjadi naga yang semestinya Naru. Ibu menurunkan kekuatan, kebijaksanaan, dan kemampuan untuk menjadi bekalmu. Kembalilah ke orang tuamu, dan jadilah manusia yang bijak, sayang…" ucap naga itu sambil mengelus pipi sang gadis.

"T-tidak… aku tidak mau ibu… aku mohon." Kata gadis itu memohon.

"Maaf sayang… sudah waktunya."

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, berusaha menerbangkan tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Tidak mau ibu…" katanya berusaha menghilangkan angin yang diciptakan oleh ibunya.

"Meski ibu memberimu kekuatan, kau tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kekuatan naga yang sebenarnya. Selamat tinggal Naru sayang…" lalu semua menjadi hitam untuk Naru…

**#Zevatus#**

"Yey… Sasuke-kun memang sangat hebat…" Kata Sakura kegirangan saat Sasuke berhasil memanah seekor rusa.

Tanpa memperdulikan gadis itu, Sasuke langsung berlari kearah rusa itu untuk mengambil hasil tangkapannya. Namun ia cukup terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berbusanakan kulit hewan terbaring disamping rusa itu.

Kulit tannya terlihat sangat mempesona, rambutnya berwarna pirang panjang yang dapat sasuke perkirakan sudah sampai ke mata kaki gadis itu. Bulu matanya lentik, tubuhnya ramping dan sexy membuat sang pangeran Uchiha harus meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan itu. Segera ia melepas jubahnya dan melilitkannya pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Kakasih!" panggil sang pangeran membuat orang yang dipanggil bergerak cepat kearah pangeran itu.

"Ada apa, Ouji-sama?" Kata Kakasih.

Ia kaget saat mendapati pangerannya sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis.

"Cepat bantu aku membawa gadis ini ke istana, dan jangan lupa bawa rusanya…" ucap sang pangeran dengan tenang.

Sakura hanya terdiam saat Kakashi dan Sasuke melewatinya sambil membawa seorang gadis dan rusa bersama mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak memperdulikan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun… siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Sakura sepanjang perjalanan yang tentu saja hanya dijawab dengan "Pulanglah ke kerajaanmu karena sudah waktunya kau pulang…" membuat gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya sok marah tapi malah membuat sasuke ngeri karena itu nggak ada kesan imut untuk meluluhkan hati pria, melainkan kesan seperti siput aneh menjijikkan yang ia sangat benci.

**#Zevatus#**

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sedang terbaring didepannya, yang baru ia ketahui bernama Naru dari kalung yang didapatkan maid saat memandikan dan menggantikan pakaian gadis itu.

_Cantik…_

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke…

Entah kenapa, mata sang pangeran yang tidak pernah terpaku oleh sosok seorang gadis sekarang terpaku oleh sosok seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak diketahui latar belakangnya.

Tangan alabaster sang pangeran mulai membelai pipi gadis itu. Menyusuri setiap lekuk pada wajah yang membuat gadis itu terlihat sempurna.

"Rupanya adikku mau meninggalkan tunangannya untuk gadis hutan yang ia temukan beberapa jam lalu." Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu membuat Sasuke berbalik untuk menatap orang itu.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Ingat kau adalah pangeran, kewajibanmu untuk menikahi seorang putri…" Kata orang itu sambil melanghkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Meski aku akui dia memang sangat menawan…" lanjutnya saat ia melihat wajah gadis manis yang dibawa oleh adiknya.

"Pergi, Aniki!" Kata Sasuke. Ia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan sang kakak karena yang selalu mendapatkan perhatia lebih adalah kakaknya, bukan dirinya.

"Aku hanya menasihatimu, otouto… Ayah akan sangat marah jika mengetahui puteranya menyukai seorang gadis biasa…" Kata sang kakak.

"Aku tidak perduli… Pergi!" Kata Sasuke lagi. Akhirnya sang kakak mengalah dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Manusia memang sangat berisik…" ucap sebuah suara lembut yang langsung mengambil alih perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun…" Kata Sasuke tak memperdulikan kata yang diucapkan gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau, dan dimana ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap sekeliling, tak memperdulikan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau berada di kerajaan Uchiha, tepatnya di salah satu kamar tamu di istana ini… dan namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Kata pemuda itu.

Gadis itu memposisikan posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Lalu menatap Sasuke.

Saphire bertemu oniyx…

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda… tuan Uchiha…" ucap gadis itu lalu menunduk.

"Hn…" Gumam pemuda raven itu.

"Tapi bisakah aku merepotkan anda lagu dengan meminta izin beristirahat selama 1 malam. Besok aku akan pergi…"Ucap gadis itu sopan dan sangat formal, membuat sang raven berpikir tentang siapa sebenarnya gadis didepannya. Tidak mungkin jika gadis itu hanyalah orang biasa jika dia dapat berbicara seformal itu.

"Hn…"

"terima kasih… dan namaku Naru, seorang gadis biasa yang anda temukan di hutan. Bukan seorang yang cukup penting untuk mengusik pikiran seorang pangeran. Bukankah itu yang ada dalam pikiran anda?" Kata gadis itu.

'bagaimana dia tahu pikiranku?' pikir sang pemuda.

"Orang pasti akan menanyakan nama orang yang ia bantu dan siapa orang itu. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika anda memikirkan hal itu." Ucap Naru lagi.

"Ohh… baiklah… Kau istirahat saja. Tapi sebagai balasannya, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan dihutan…" ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sedari tadi lalu berbalik melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Hmnnn, ternyata benar jika manusia selalu menginginkan imbalan atas apa yang dia lakukan…" Kata gadis itu dingin.

"Tentu saja, karena itu adalah sikap dasar manusia…." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu. "dan aku yakin kau pun sama karena kau adalah salah satu dari manusia-manusia itu." Lanjutnya lalu keluar meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Tidak… aku bukan manusia, aku adalah naga… anak dari ibuku. Aku tidak akan mau menjadi manusia yang kejam." Ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu… aku mau pulang…" Kata Naru lirih.

**#Zevatus#**

Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya. Entah mengapa semenjak mendengarkan suara gadis itu, jantungnya yang biasanya tenang mulai berdetak sangat cepat dan dapat ia dengar karena baginya suara jantungnya itu sangan kencang. Sungguh ini sangat aneh bagi sang pangeran bungsu itu. Apalagi wajah Naru terus terbayang di pikirannya. Bibir merah plum tadi sungguh menggoda. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana rasa bibir itu di lidahnya seandainya ia menyecap, menghisap dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua basah yang disembunyikan oleh bibir plum itu.

Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur king size nya. Ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan dan berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Sungguh, pikiran itu mengganggunya. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang lelah karena tadi pergi berburu membuat pemuda raven itu berhasil mengirimkan dirinya ke alam mimpi dengan cepat.

**#Zevatus#**

"Ke… Suke… Mhhhmmmmm.." desahan itu bagaikan sebuah melodi yang semakin membuat pemuda raven yang mendengarnya semakin gila.

Yah, desahan di sela-sela cumbuan mereka…

Sasuke menarik dirinya dan menatap gadis yang sedari tadi berada dibawahnya…

Mata oniyx-nya sama sekali tak berkedip menatap pemandangan erotis di depannya. Rambut blonde itu kini nampak sedikit basah karena keringat, kulit tannya terlihat mengkilap ditambah dengan bibir yang kini sudah semakin memerah dan sedikit membengkak akibat terus menerus dicumbu oleh sang raven ,semakin membuat libido pemuda berambut emo itu semakin tinggi.

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah telinga sang blonde. "kau terlihat sangat sexy, Naru…" ucap pemuda itu sambil mulai menjilati kuping gadis itu, kemudian bergerak semakin turun melewati tengkuk gadis itu secara perlahan.

"mhhhm…" desah Naru sambil menggigit pelan jari telunjuk kanannya, berusaha meredam desahannya agar tidak semakin terdengar oleh sang pangeran.

"Ah… Suke… berhenti" desahan itu akhirnya lolos saat putting merah mudanya sekarang sedang diemut oleh sang raven.

Jilat, hisap, gigit… itulah yang sekarang sedang sasuke lakukan. Bagaikan seorang bayi yang sedang menghisap susu dari ibunya, ia terus melakukan hal itu. Mau bersikap adil, Sasuke mulai memainkan tangan kirinya untuk memilin putting Naruto yang belum ia jamah.

Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir gadis itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin gila.

"Mmmhm…" Naruto menggigit kembali jarinya, tidak ingin membiarkan desahan itu lebih banyak terdengar, walaupun kenikmatan yang diberikan sang raven nampak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya membuat wajah cantik dibawahnya terlihat kecewa. Sasuke menatap gadis itu sejenak…

"Kau menikmatinya, bukan? Naru, sayang…" ucap sang raven dengan nada yang sangat lembut sambil membelai wajah gadis itu dengan punggung tangan.

Sedangkan gadis itu mengangguk kecil dengan wajah memohon agar aktivitas mereka dilanjutkan.

"Katakan… Katakan kau menginginkanku… memohon padaku, sayang… dan aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Kata sang pangeran bungsu berusaha menggoda gadisnya.

"Suke… a-aku mohon. Penuhi aku, bi-biarkan aku merasakan semuanya. P-penuhi aku… aku mohon, Sasuke-sama…" Ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit terbata dan wajah yang semakin memerah karena malu dan juga berusaha menahan nafsunya.

"As you wish, Hime…" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya di lubang hangat gadis itu. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia menggerakkan satu jarinya yang kini telah masuk ke lubang hangat itu.

"Ahhmm…mmh…" tak perlu waktu lama, Sasuke langsung memasukkan dua jarinya yang lain dan menggerakkannya. Tanpa memperdulikan rancauan kesakitan gadis yang sedang ia persiapkan lubangnya.

"Suke… pe-lan… kumohon lebih lembut… Ah…" Saat Naru memohon, Sasuke menemukannya. Jari-jarinya menemukan titik yang sudah dapat dipastikan dapat membuat orang-orang melayang ke surga.

Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya serta menabrak titik tadi dengan brutalnya. Membuat desahan sang gadis semakin terdengar.

"S-suke… aku mau…"

Namun tiba-tiba sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, sekali lagi membuat gadis itu kecewa…

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu, Naru.." Kata Sasuke lalu memegang juniornya yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Karena dia ingin merasakannya juga…" Kata Sasuke seperti anak kecil, lalu mengarahkan kepala juniornya ke bibir lubang itu, bersiap menerima kehangatan yang akan ia terima…

Tok… tok… tok…

"Yang mulia pangeran… yang mulia raja meminta anda menemuinya di ruang makan satu jam lagi…" ucap seorang maida dibalik pintu kamar Sasuke…

"Hn… pergilah, aku akan menemui ayahanda…." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengucek matanya.

"Baik, yang mulia pangeran." Kata maid itu lalu meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, celananya pun terasa sesak. Tiba-tiba wajah Naru muncul dalam pikirannya, dan…

"APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?!" teriak Sasuke yang kesadarannya langsung muncul 100%. Ia segera menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Benar saja, celananya nampak sedikit basah, dan juniornya masih menegang…

'Sejak kapan pikiranku sekotor ini?!' Batin Sasuke frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memimpikan hal semenjijikan itu dengan orang yang baru ia ketahui namanya saja.

Namun wajah Naru yang memerah, dengan tubuh indah tanpa sehelai benangpun kembali muncul dalam benaknya, membuat yang dibawah sana semakin membuat celananya sesak.

Sepertnya ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya yang satu ini dulu agar tidak tersiksa…

Salahkan otaknya yang sepertinya koslet setelah bertemu gadis itu…

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue

Akhirnya selesai…

Makasih sudah mau membaca fanfic gaje author yang satu ini…

Bagaimana menurut readers? Gaje? Ancur? Nggak jelas? Mohon luangkan waktu memberikan sedikit saran untuk author ini.

Maaf, ini pertama kalinya author yang satu ini membuat fanfic rate M jadi nggak bisa kasih feel yang baik seperti fanfic-fanfic rate M lainnya.

Dan mohon memberikan kritik maupun saran yang ada dalam pikiran readers agar dapat author usahakan untuk memperbaikinya…

**So**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please give your review**


	2. Chapter 2

Love You My Beauty Dragon

By

Zevatus

Warning: SasuFemNaru, typo, gaje, bahasa aneh, alur kecepetan, OOC, latar dan waktu berganti-ganti sesuka author gaje, serta feel kurang…

Summary: Manusia? ia menyangkal jika dirinya adalah manusia. Ia adalah Naga, seperti ibunya. Namun, kenapa ibu naganya mengusirnya? Bukankah ibu naganya mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi gadis itu? Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu pangeran Uchiha itu? Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan gadis itu ditengah-tengah manusia?

_**Untuk para readers maupun author yang menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic saya bahkan memberikan review, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Saya tidak menyangka fanfic gaje saya akan mendapatkan respons yang baik. oh ia, saya ingin meminta maaf karena chapter sebelumnya banyak sekali kata yang typo dan karakternya OOC Hehehe…**_

_**Langsung saja deh daripada banyak bicara, selamat membaca…**_

_**Don't like, please don't read… **_

Chapter Two

Ruang makan keluarga kerajaan Uchiha saat itu sangat sepi hanya terdengar suara benturan antara piring-piring keramik dengan peralatan makan dari perak diruangan itu, belum ada yang membuka suara deluan sampai sang kepala keluarga –sang raja- itu sendiri lah yang membuyarkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tahu maksud ayahanda menyuruh kita sarapan bersama pagi ini, Sasuke?" Kata sang raja dengan nada datar khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Tidak, ayahanda…" Kata Sasuke yang tidak kalah datarnya.

"Kita akan membahas pertunanganmu…" Ucap sang raja lagi.

Sasuke memandang ayahnya seakan meminta penjelasan. Kenapa baru sekarang mereka membahas masalah ini?

"Ada masalah apa, Ayahanda?" Tanya Itachi –putra mahkota, sekaligus kakak dari Sasuke-.

"Kita tidak bisa lebih lama mempertahankan pertunangan ini. Dari pihak tunangan Sasuke juga sudah menyetujui hal ini, mengingat usia Sasuke yang sudah seharusnya menikah, dia tidak mungkin menunggu tunangannya lebih lama lagi." Kata Uchiha Fugaku tenang, menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Yah, kemarin sang raja kerajaan Uchiha pergi ke kerajaan putri yang menjadi tunangan putra bungsunya, Sasuke. Kedua pemimpin kerajaan itu membahas tentang masa depan anak-anak mereka. Mengingat Sasuke yang sudah berusia 22 tahun yang seharusnya sudah menikah dengan seorang putri lalu pergi meninggalkan istana Uchiha bersama istrinya agar keseimbangan kerajaan Uchiha dapat dipertahankan tidak bisa diundur lagi. Ingat, kerajaan hanya membutuhkan seorang pewaris.

Lalu kenapa pertunangannya dibatalkan? Hal itu karena tunangan Sasuke tidak diketahui keberadaannya dan umur Sasuke yang sudah dekat 22 tahun harus secepatnya menikah agar tidak semakin terikat dengan kerajaan Uchiha.

"Hn…" gumam Sasuke. Dia sih setuju-setuju saja, lagipula dia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa tunangannya, jadi itu tidaklah masalah jika pertunangan yang sudah sangat lama itu untuk diakhiri. Lagipula dengan batalnya pertunangan itu, bukankah dia bisa semakin dekat dengan gadis bernama Naru?

"Apa kau tidak masalah dengan hal ini, sayang?" Tanya permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha kepada anak bungsunya dengan lembut.

"Hn…" lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas.

"Dan ada satu lagi yang ingin ayahanda sampaikan padamu…" Kata Fugaku lagi saat Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Sakura akan menjadi tunanganmu…" dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuat sang raven berbalik kembali menghadap keluarganya.

"Kau setuju bukan?" Tanya ibundanya.

"Tidak… Aku tidak akan pernah setuju…" jawab sang raven saat ia kembali ke tempat tempatnya tadi. Sampai matipun dia tidak ingin berpasangan dengan perempuan menggelikan berambut seperti permen karet seperti putri Haruno itu.

Melihatnya sehari setiap minggu saja sudah membuat mood pangeran bungsu itu sangat buruk, bagaimana jika dia harus melihatnya setiap hari?

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian sangat sering bersama?" Kata sang raja yang bahkan tidak mengerti perasaan putra bungsunya.

"Sudah cukup pembicaraan ini, aku tetap tidak mau bertunangan dengan putri Haruno itu…" Kata Sasuke yang langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan keluarganya yang terus saja menatapnya.

Keluarga kerajaan Uchiha tidak dapat percaya bahwa anak termuda pasangan raja dan ratu Uchiha itu akan menolak dengan sangat tegas seperti saat ini, mengingat Sasuke tidak pernah menentang keinginan ayahanda dan ibundanya. Sedangkan sang pangeran mahkota hanya menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum karena dia tahu alasan kenapa sang adik bersikap membangkang seperti saat ini.

**#Zevatus#**

Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang makan, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam kedua orang tuanya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar kakanya mengatakan sesuatu pada kedua orang tua mereka.

Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing, sekarang dia ingin mengasingkan diri dahulu di arena panah kerajaan. Yah, itulah satu-satunya kegiatan yang selalu bisa memperbaiki mood-nya yang sedang buruk.

Sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati, setiap pelayan akan menundukkan kepala mereka untuk memberi hormat kepada sang pangeran bungsu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melangkahkan kakinya melewati mereka dengan langkah cepat.

Sesampainya di arena panahnya, ia mengambil posisinya seperti biasa yaitu 90 meter didepan target. Ditatapnya target yang ada didepannya. Secara perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya lurus dengan bahu. Tiba-tiba, bola-bola cahaya berwarna biru bermunculan, mengelilingi pemuda itu dan mulai membentuk busur ditangan kiri sang pangeran. Sedangkan dipunggungnya terbentuk tempat dia menyimpan anak panahnya.

Sasuke mengambil anak panahnya lalu membidikkannya ke target yang ada didepannya tanpa rasa ragu, mencoba menghilangkan mood buruknya pagi itu.

**#Zevatus#**

Naru menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan disampingnya terdapat kotak, gaun berwarna merah dengan motif bunga yang disulam dengan benang emas menghiasi gaunnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Rambutnya juga telah tertata sangat rapih. Ia tinggal menunggu sang pangeran Uchiha itu datang agar dia dapat segera pamit dan meninggalkan istana itu.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, darimana Naru mendapatkan gaun yang ia kenakan? Nah, gaun itu berasal dari kotak yang ada disampingnya. Kotak berisikan baju-bajunya yang selalu ia bawa didalam kotak yang saat ini berada di sebelahnya. Ia memang sengaja meminta ibunya memberikan kekuatan itu. Paling tidak ia bisa menyimpan barang-barang yang mungkin akan ia perlukan suatu hari nanti, nggak ada yang tahu bukan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan?

Naru memutar tubuhnya, manatap penampilannya di cermin tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia cukup suka menggunakan gaun yang manis, mengingat ibu naganya membiasakannya menggunakan gaun-gaun seperti itu sejak kecil. Tapi, mengingat dia suka bermain di hutan, gaun-gaun itu hanya dapat mengganggunya. Itulah kenapa ia lebih banyak menggunakan baju berburu seperti yang ia kenakan saat pertama kali Sasuke menemukannya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menyusup keluar menembus pertahanannya dan mulai mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya saat kembali mengingat sang ibu yang dengan teganya melemparkannya keluar dari 'rumah' mereka. Namun, suara ketukan pintu langsung mengambil alih perhatiannya. Menyadarkan Naru dari kesedihan gadis itu. Segera ia menyeka air matanya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Didepannya saat ini berdiri seorang wanita berambut raven panjang sedang menatapnya dari atas kebawah dengan mata yang mirip dengan sang Uchiha bungsu. Melihat wanita tersebut, Naru berhipotesis sendiri jika wanita itu adalah permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha.

**Flashback**

Itachi menceritakan kepada kedua orang tuanya bahwa tadi malam Sasuke membawa seorang gadis. Sang raja dan ratu langsung bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis itu, meski sang raja tetap saja memasang wajah stoic ala keluarga Uchiha tapi sang ibu sudah menggebu-gebu mempertanyakan gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mau menolong orang tak dikenal apalagi terang-terangan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada sang kakak. (meski sebenarnya kata terang-terangan itu hanya bumbu yang itachi taburkan untuk memeriahkan suasana saja).

penasaran dengan gadis yang berhasil membuat putra manisnya menjadi pembangkang seperti saat ini membuat Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar yang Itachi katakan. Berharap gadis itu masih berada disana.

Ia ingin memastikan bahwa putranya tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah dan gadis itu tidak akan menjadi ancaman untuk keluarga dan kerajaannya. Ia bertekat jika gadis itu adalah gadis baik, dia akan mendukung putranya, bahkan jika sang suami tidak menyetujui hubungan putra bungsunya nanti.

**Flashback end**

"Maaf, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Naru dengan sangat sopan.

Sang wanita hanya terdiam dan langsung melangkah memasuki kamar tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Naru. Sang wanita menatap seluruh ruangan dan matanya tertuju pada tempat tidur yang berserakan gaun dan sebuah kotak dekat cermin yang terbuka menampakkan beberapa gaun didalamnya.

Naru yang melihat itu langsung bergegas membereskan gaun-gaunnya. Dari gaun berburu sampai gaun biasa dan dengan cepat ia masukkan kedalam kotak lalu menjentikkan jarinya menghilangkan kotak tersebut.

"M-maafkan saya…" Kata Naru sopan.

"Hmnn, jadi kau yang bernama Naru?" Tanya wanita itu ragu.

Pasalnya, menurut anak sulungnya, Naru adalah gadis yang ditemukan Sasuke didalam hutan. Saat dibawa masuk ke dalam istana pun, gadis itu menggunakan baju yang dapat dikatakan tidak sopan serta terbuat dari kulit hewan layaknya orang yang tidak pernah keluar dari hutan.

Tapi sekarang…

Lihat, gadis ini sangat cantik. Pakaiannya juga sangat menawan. Mikoto yakin kalau gaun itu terbuat dari kain sutra. Dan lagi corak pada gaun tersebut sama sekali bukan corak dari kerajaan Uchiha. Ditambah dengan kotak penuh gaun-gaun tadi, dapat Mikoto pastikan bahwa gadis ini bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Sihirnya mungkin dapat dikatakan sihir tingkat rendah, yaitu sihir penyembunyi barang. Tapi tidak masalah soal itu karena mereka memanglah tidak bisa memilih kemampuan apa yang mereka bawa sejak lahir bukan? Meski hanya satu kemampuan, tapi itu adalah berkat dari dewa. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Mikoto.

"Ia, dan anda sendiri?" Tanya Naru dengan lembut. Menunjukkan sopan santunnya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Mikoto. Ibu dari Sasuke…" Jawab Mikoto. Ia senang dengan sikap sopan perempuan didepannya. Meskipun bukan seorang putri, Naru nampak cocok dengan putranya. Jika putra kesayangannya itu menyukai Naru, kenapa tidak dia restui saja… Tapi jika boleh jujur, Mikoto sedikit curiga dengan Naru karena menurut cerita Itachi, kemunculan gadis itu dapat dikatakan sebuah misteri.

"Oh… Maaf atas ketidak sopananku, yang mulia…" Kata Naru lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Benar saja pemikirannya kalau wanita didepannya adalah ibu dari si pangeran Uchiha itu. Segera Naru mengambil kursi dan mempersilahkan Mikoto duduk. Jujur dia merasa agak canggung untuk berbicara dengan manusia, apalagi 2 orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara setelah diusir oleh sang ibu adalah orang-orang yang cukup penting.

"Terima kasih…" Kata Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Naru lalu duduk di kursi tersebut, sedangkan Naru duduk dikursi yang lain.

"Ada apa yang mulia permaisuri datang menemui hamba?" Tanya Naru dengan cara bicara yang sangat formal.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Mikoto langsung.

"Maksud yang mulia?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti anak terlantar dari hutan, juga tidak terlihat seperti gadis desa maupun kota mengingat sutra adalah kain yang sangat mahal saat ini. Jadi, siapa kamu? Dan apa yang kamu inginkan dari kerajaan kami?" Tanya Mikoto. Dia harus memastikan dahulu latar belakang gadis dihadapannya sebelum memberikan restu untuk Sasuke.

Yahhh, walaupun dia harus berargumen dengan raja kerajaan Haruno nanti…

Naru hanya menatap Mikoto bingung. Jujur dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang perkembangan pada manusia. Ibu naganya hanya mengajarkannya kebijaksanaan, kemampuan, keahlian dan semua yang ia butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup. Bukan ajaran mengenai barang apa yang harganya sedang naik maupun apa yang dapat memperlihatkan status seseorang.

"Maaf yang mulia, aku hanyalah gadis biasa. Selama ini aku tinggal di hutan bersama ibu dan juga kakakku jadi aku tidak terlalu mengetahui masalah di luar hutan seperti harga sebuah kain atau apapun. Sedangkan gaun ini aku buat dari kain yang ibu berikan…" Kata sang gadis memberikan jawaban jujur kepada Mikoto.

"Jika itu benar, bagaimana ibumu mendapatkan kain sutra itu?" Tanya sang permaisuri dengan penuh minat.

"Di hutan terdapat banyak kepompong sutra di musim gugur. Ibu menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuatkanku kain dan benang agar aku dapat menjahit gaun-gaunku sendiri…" Kata Naru sambil mengingat kembali masa lalunya bersama sang ibu naga.

"Kau dapat menjahit?" Tanya Mikoto takjub.

"Ia, yang mulia. Ibu mengajariku…" Kata Naru sambil tersenyum.

"Wah… ibumu pastilah orang yang hebat. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya…" Kata Mikoto tersenyum.

Namun seketika wajah Naru menampakkan raut wajah sedih, membuat Mikoto bingung. Apalagi melihat gadis itu mulai berlinang air mata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto cepat, sedikit panik melihat gadis itu menangis.

"N-nggak… hanya saja aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang-orang sampai seperti ini. Selama ini aku hanya berbicara seperti ini bersama ibu. Pasalnya orang-orang diluar sana sangat jahat… jadi aku berusaha berbicara seminimal mungkin." Kata Naru sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ya ampun… sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi ya." Kata Mikoto sambil memeluk Naru.

"Terima kasih…"

"Oh ia, kenapa bisa sampai Sasuke menemukanmu dihutan?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Ibu mengusirku… ia mengatakan sudah saatnya untuk berpisah…" Kata Naru dengan nada sangat sedih. Naru memang mengatakan hal yang jujur meski ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia katakan. Lebih baik mengatakan sedikit asalkan jujur dari pada banyak bicara tapi pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya berbohong.

"Kenapa? Apa kau membuat kesalahan?" Tanya Mikoto. Sedangkan Naru hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Lalu kau akan kemana?" Tanya Mikoto. Ia kasihan pada gadis didepannya. Ibu macam apa yang tega mengusir anak gadisnya? Padahal baru saja ia memuji ibu Naru.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku akan berkeliling mencari tempat tinggal…" Kata Naru sambil tersenyum menenangkan kepada Mikoto.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal disini?" Tanya Mikoto membuat Naru membola kan matanya.

"A-apa anda serius?" Tanya Naru. Ia tidak menyangka Mikoto akan mengizinkannya tinggal disini.

"Ia… Kamu bisa menempati kamar ini seterusnya…" Kata Mikoto. Saking senangnya, Naru langsung memeluk Mikoto. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada manusia yang sangat baik seperti perempuan didepannya.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan menyambut pelukan Naru dengan sangat lembut.

"Terima kasih…" Kata Naru sambil terisak. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum. Ia akan mendukung Sasuke untuk mendapatkan gadis blonde ini.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"18 tahun, yang mulia…" Jawab Naru.

"Bagus, kau ingin membantuku?" tanya Mikoto.

Awalnya Naru ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk lalu Mikoto menjelaskan apa yang ia inginkan dari Naru.

**#Zevatus#**

Di salah satu gua di gunung Orientes…

"Aku senang, Naru mulai mempercayai manusia… tapi, kenapa anak itu memilih untuk tidak kembali ke orang tuanya?" Terdengar suara lembut dari seekor naga.

"Itulah manusia, ibu… Mereka akan sangat sulit untuk kembali ke orang yang sangat ia benci…" Kata seseorang dibalik bayangan. Hanya matanya yang bersinar yang nampak dari balik bayangan.

"Aku yakin Naru akan tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan… kebijaksanaan yang kuturunkan padanya akan membuatnya menjadi manusia yang bijak. Aku harap keputusanku ini tidaklah salah, aku ingin dia meraih kebahagiaannya…" Kata Naga itu sekali lagi.

"Aku berharap hal yang sama, ibu… meskipun dia bukan naga, tapi dia tetaplah adikku." Kata sosok itu sekali lagi.

"Pergilah… Lindungilah Naru. Berikan kabar kepadaku jika ada hal penting." Kata sang Naga.

"Baik, ibu…" Kata orang tersebut lalu menundukkan kepalanya kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

**#Zevatus#**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Fugaku yang sedang duduk sambil menatap dokumen-dokumen Negara yang harus ia periksa. Didekatnya duduk seorang wanita cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Mikoto.

"dia anak yang baik…. Tidak ada satupun kata-katanya yang merupakan kebohongan. Bahkan tindakannya juga tidak ada yang mencurigakan… kita bisa tenang jika memang benar itu adalah gadis yang diinginkan Sasuke…" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Inilah kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha. Ia bisa membedakan, mana yang merupakan kebohongan dan mana kejujuran. Bahkan melihat gerak-gerik lawan bicaranya pun dia bisa mengetahui jika ada hal aneh pada lawan bicaranya. Tapi, Naru berbeda. Dia menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa melebih-lebihkan apapun. Mikoto cukup senang dengan hal itu.

Inilah rahasia yang membuat kerajaan Uchiha menjadi kerajaan yang tidak pernah dapat diperdaya oleh kerajaan lain.

"Hn…"

"Tapi aku tidak mau membuat semua berjalan mudah untuk Sasuke… Apakah kau ingin membantuku?" Kata Mikoto pada suaminya. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menatap istrinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana perjuangan anak kita. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin ada dari anak-anakku yang menjadi seorang tak tau moral yang akan menyakiti perasaan seorang gadis…" Kata Mikoto menjelaskan kepada suaminya.

Ya, Mikoto ingin mengetes Sasuke. Seberapa besar keinginan anak itu untuk mendapatkan gadis sebaik Naru…

**#Zevatus#**

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Busur serta anak panahnya sudah kembali menjadi bola-bola cahaya, kemudian menghilang. Ia sudah cukup lelah, dan lagi mood nya yang buruk sudah menghilang. Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya, dia seakan melupakan sesuatu. Tapi dia lupa apa…

Saat onyx nya menatap kelangit biru diatasnya, dia terdiam. Tiba-tiba wajah seorang gadis muncul didalam kepalanya.

'Kuso… kenapa aku melupakannya!' Jerit sang raven dalam hati meski dia masih memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

Dengan langkah besar, pemuda raven itu segera menuju ke kamar sang blonde. Dia benar-benar melupakan gadis itu tadi.

Sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana keadaan Naru, apa gadis itu sudah makan, ataukah gadis itu sudah meninggalkan istana? Sunggung Sasuke merasa ingin gila memikirkan itu. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh saat memikirkan Naru akan pergi meninggalkannya. Poor Sasuke…

Saat Sasuke tiba didepan kamar sang blonde, ia melihat pintu itu sedikit terbuka membuatnya penasaran lalu mulai mengintip sedikit.

Nampak di bingkai jendela, sang blode sedang duduk dengan sangat santai. Rambutnya disinari oleh matahari, membuat rambut itu nampak seperti emas yang sangat berharga. Gaun merahnya yang merupakan mini dress memperlihatkan sedikit pahanya yang mulus. Membuat sang pangeran harus meneguk ludah untuk menahan diri agar tidak dikuasai oleh nafsu.

"Sampai kapan seorang pangeran Uchiha terhormat akan mengintip seorang gadis seperti itu?" Tanya Naru tiba-tiba lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke yang mengintipnya sedari tadi.

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak saat ketahuan mengintip, membuatnya langsung berdiri tegap dan berjalan memasuki kamar Naru.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi…" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Maaf jika aku tetap berada disini …" Kata Naru yang sudah berbalik.

Mata sapphire nya menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, jantung Sasuke seakan akan berhenti berdetak saat senyuman itu terukir diwajah cantik Naru.

"Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini, Nii-sama…" Kata gadis itu lembut.

**#Zevatus#**

Sasuke menatap kearah orang tuanya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, meminta penjelasan dari raja dan ratu kerajaan Uchiha tersebut tak terkecuali dengan sang kakak yang tersenyum menyebalkan kearahnya.

Apakah ayahanda dan ibundanya setega ini pada anak mereka? Memaksanya menerima pernikahan denga Sakura menggunakan cara seperti ini?

Naru duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang makan itu sambil menatap bingung kearah Sasuke serta sang raja dan ratu. Ini pertama kalinya ia ikut makan malam bersama para manusia, namun kenapa suasana sangat mencekam?

Sedangkan Fugaku, Mikoto dan itachi berusaha menahan tawa mereka dan tetap memasang wajah stoic ala keluarga Uchiha. Merupakan hal langka untuk seseorang agar dapat mempermainkan si bungsu Uchiha tersebut, dan mempermainkannya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk keluarganya…

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana cara ibunda akan melakukannya?" Tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat kedua orang tuanya mengernyitkan dahi merasa tidak suka dengan sikap Itachi yang masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Itachi yang memahami sikap kedua orang tuanya tidak mau mengambil pusing. Dia langsung mengambil tempat di salah satu bagian sofa yang ada di dekat kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa rencana ibunda pada adik tersayangku…" Kata Itachi lagi.

Bukannya marah, Mikoto malah tersenyum dengan sangat lembut membuat Itachi yakin jika ide sang ibu benar-benar akan menyusahkan adiknya. Namun dalam hatinya, dia juga ingin terlibat dengan rencananya itu. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan mengganggu adiknya itu.

"Aku meminta Naru untuk menjadi anak angkat kita…" Kata Mikoto masih tetap tersenyum. Namun berbeda dengan ekspresi yang diberikan oleh sang raja. Ia menatap tajam ke arah istrinya meski tak ada satupun kata yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu.

"Fuga-kun… jangan menatapku seperti itu. Lagian tidak akan ada pengangkatan resmi. Lagipula, aku sangat menginginkan seorang putri. Aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Naru dan dia setuju saja meski tidak ada pengangkatan secara resmi… jadi tidak papah kan?" Kata Mikoto dengan nada memelas kepada sang suami.

"Hn…"

"Kalau seperti itu, bagaimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan Naru?" Tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah, kita lihat bagaimana perjuangan anak itu…" Kata sang ibu.

**Flashback off**

Itulah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke dan membuat moodnya yang baru saja baik langsung menguap. Namun egonya pun membuatnya tidak bisa mempertanyakan secara langsung kepada keluarganya.

Poor Sasuke…

"Nah, Naru… besok akan ada lomba berburu. Kamu bisa berburu tidak?" Tanya Mikoto langsung kepada Naru dengan sangat lembut membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bisa, yang mulia…" Kata Naru sedikit canggung…

"Bagus… Untuk mewakili pihak istana, biar kamu dan Sasuke saja yang pergi. Kamu tidak keberatan bukan?" Kata MIko ceria.

"Nggak apa-apa, yang mulia…" Kata Naru.

"Nggak! Nanti yang ada dia hanya mempermalukan keluarga istana. Aku tidak mau dipermalukan di depan umum!" Kata Sasuke langsung dan dengan nada datar.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?!" Kata Naru berusaha menahan amarah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau berpasangan denganmu, kau pasti hanya akan mempermalukanku. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berburu. Memegang busur pun pasti tidak bisa…" ejek Sasuke membuat keluarganya mengernyitkan dahi karena mendengar sang pangeran bungsu untuk pertama kalinya berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku bisa berburu, Teme! Jangan mengejekku…" Kata Naru yang mulai terbawa emosi.

Melihat itu, Mikoto tersenyum samar… Dalam hati dia sangat senang melihat anaknya seperti ini, tidak seperti boneka yang selalu menurut padanya.

"Sudah! Ini sudah diputuskan, dan kalian akan pergi besok!" Perintah mutlak dari sang raja sudah dikeluarkan dan Sasuke hanya bisa menelan kembali semua ejekan yang tadi mau ia lontarkan.

Sebenarnya sih bukan maksud Sasuke mengejek Naru,tapi moodnya yang memang sudah jelek memaksa untuk mencari pelampiasan. Dan sampailah pada Naru yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Sasuke…

Tidak ada yang kembali melanjutkan pebicaraan, ruang makan menjadi hening dan mereka menikmati makan malam bersama.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue

**Please review**

Maaf ceritanya makin gaje saja… oh ia, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Saya sangat bersyukur ada yang mau membaca bahkan memberikan review pada fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Love You My Beauty Dragon**

By

Zevatus

Warning: SasuFemNaru, typo, gaje, bahasa aneh, alur kecepetan, OOC, latar dan waktu berganti-ganti sesuka author gaje, serta feel kurang…

Summary: Manusia? ia menyangkal jika dirinya adalah manusia. Ia adalah Naga, seperti ibunya. Namun, kenapa ibu naganya mengusirnya? Bukankah ibu naganya mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi gadis itu? Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu pangeran Uchiha itu? Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan gadis itu ditengah-tengah manusia?

No like, please don't read…

**Chapter Three**

Naru duduk di bingkai jendela, entah kenapa ia menyukai duduk disana. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sukses memperlihatkan kemarahannya, bahkan ia sampai mengatai Sasuke 'Teme' di depan keluarga Sasuke. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk itu. Bagaimana bisa dia memperlihatkan sisi seperti itu didepan keluarga Sasuke yang merupakan keluarga kerajaan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari pintu. Membuat Naru segera berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Mikoto berdiri disana sambil menatap lembut gadis blonde itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya sang permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha.

"Tidak, yang mulia…" jawab Naru sambil menunduk. Ia malu karena mengingat tindakan tidak sopannya tadi di meja makan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbicara tidak sopan seperti tadi…" Kata Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil.

"M-maaf kan saya, yang mulia…" Kata Naru dengan nada sangat menyesal.

"Tidak… tidak… itu tidak apa-apa. Aku senang. Kau tahu, aku kesepian hidup dengan orang-orang yang seperti boneka. Lagi pula, jangan panggil aku 'yang mulai' terus. Aku sudah menjadi ibumu. Panggil aku ibunda…" kata Mikoto masih tersenyum.

"Oh ia, ini baju dan lambang anggota kerajaan yang harus kamu pakai besok. Untuk senjata, besok akan diberikan." Kata Mikoto sambil memberikan satu stel pakaian.

"T-terima kasih… yang mulai." Kata Naru menerima pakaian itu.

"Aku bilang panggil aku ibunda… jangan yang mulia lagi… coba ulangi. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pergi." Kata Mikoto.

Naru menatap wanita itu tidak percaya…

"ayo…" Bujuk sang permaisuri kerajaan Uchiha.

"I-ya... ibunda." Kata Naru sedikit tergagap. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Mikoto. Wanita kini terlihat tengah tersenyum dan merasa sangat puas.

"Senangnya…." Kata Mikoto sambil memeluk Naru.

"Sekarang tidurlah, supaya besok kamu bisa segar untuk pertandingan. Selamat malam…." Kata Mikoto setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Naru lalu tersenyum "Selamat malam…" Katanya membalas perkataan Mikoto.

**#Zevatus#**

Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya, menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Dia merasa sangat bodong, bisa-bisanya dia terbawa emosi dan membuat gadis yang baru saja dia akui sebagai gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada dirinya sendiri menjadi semakin jauh untuk ia gapai.

Pemuda itu menjambak ramputnya sendiri merasa bahwa dia adalah orang terbodoh di sepanjang sejarah keturunan Uchiha.

Sedangkan di sisi lain…

"Apa ibunda setuju dengan rencanaku kali ini?" Tanya sang putra mahkota kepada ibundanya. Ia baru saja mengutarakan idenya untuk sedikit membuat perkembangan untuk hubungan sang adik dan calon adik iparnya di perlombaan esok hari.

Sedangkan sang permaisuri sedang berpikir. Ia sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan usul dari putra sulungnya. Tapi ia kasihan juga sama si bungsu kalau tidak dibantu. Masalahnya, karena pertengkaran tadi, hubungan anak dan calon menantunya sepertinya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, bukan maju.

Tapi, ide Itachi bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Kalau salah persepsi, bisa-bisa usaha mereka malah menghancurkan Sasuke lebih parah lagi.

"Apa kau yakin ini tidak akan mendatangkan hal buruk untuk adikmu?" Tanya Mikoto penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja ibunda… Paling kalau gagal, Sasuke hanya akan mengasingkan diri di arena panahan istana selama 3 minggu." Kata Itachi santai.

Mikoto mulai berpikir lagi, dan seringai muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah, ibunda setuju… tapi dengan satu syarat."Kata Mikoto membuat Itachi menatap ibundanya penuh selidik.

"Berikan aku videonya. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan hal itu." Kata sang ibunda yang dijawab dengan seringaian yang sangat lebar. Ternyata sang ratu kerajaan Uchiha meminta hal yang memang akan dilakukan Itachi tanpa request dari siapapun.

Oh Sasuke, siapkanlah jiwa dan ragamu untuk hadiah kejutan yang akan diberikan oleh sang ibu dan kakak besok di perlombaan yang akan kau jalani.

**#Zevatus#**

Sasuke bangun pagi hari dengan kepala sedikit berdenyut. Itupun jika tidurnya dapat dikatakan tidur, karena nyatanya sang bungsu Uchiha itu hanya menutup matanya sampai tanpa sadar pagi sudah datang. Dengan sedikit pusing, sang Uchiha bungsu itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk bersiap-siap. Ia menyalakan keran air lalu membasuh wajah tampannya hanya sekedar menghilangkan sedikit rasa pusingnya sebelum seluruh badannya disentuh oleh air dingin yang sebentar lagi akan menyapa kulit putih mulusnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai mencelupkan tubuhnya di kolam mandi pribadinya yang dapat dikatakan cukup besar tanpa menunggu pelayan untuk menyiapkan semuanya sebab pelayan pribadinya selalu menyiapkan segalanya sebelum sang pangeran membutuhkannya. Sungguh pelayan teladan.

Sasuke berendam, merasakan air dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ini adalah kebiasaan khas keluarga Uchiha, mereka pantang untuk menggunakan air hangat untuk mandi. Itu mempermudah pekerjaan para pelayan juga sih…

Sedangkan di tempat lain, nampak seorang gadis pirang sedang bermain air di dalam kamar mandi. Ia gerakkan tangannya, seakan ia sedang membentuk sesuatu. Sedangkan air yang ada di depannya sudah terbentuk, menjadi 3 wujud manusia. Dua orang wanita dan seorang lagi pria. Setelah itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya keras dan air tersebut langsung berubah menjadi kristal indah.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap hasil karyanya. Itu adalah potret dirinya bersama ibu naga dan kakaknya yang mengubah diri mereka menjadi manusia agar dapat berjalan bersama Naru di pinggir hutan. Naru ingat, itu adalah saat ulang tahunnya ke 6. Ia sangat senang saat itu. Itu adalah pertama kali ibu naganya mau menampilkan wujud manusianya. Meski ibu dan kakaknya tidak dapat berubah seutuhnya, tapi mereka berusaha keras agar dapat membahagiakan Naru. Naru mengelus patung itu lembut lalu meletakkannya ke tempat yang aman. Ia merindukan keluarganya. Bukan keluarga manusianya, tapi keluarga naganya.

**#Zevatus#**

Nampak dua orang yang sangat mencolok sedang berjalan di arena, menunggu pengumuman tentang lomba berburu tahunan ini dimulai. Mereka menggunakan pakaian khas berburu kerajaan. Sang pria menggunakan pakaian singlet hitam model slim fit, memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk secara sempurna serta celana panjang cokelat yang membalut kakinya. Di kedua lengan atasnya terdapat gelang lambang kerajaan Uchiha-gelang dengan ukiran berbentuk kipas dan didampingi dengan ukiran abstrak- ditambah dengan wajah stoic khas Uchiha serta rambut raven yang melawan arah gravitasi sukses membuat para gadis yang sedang menonton di pinggir arena menatap kagum kepada pangeran mereka.

Sedangkan di sebelah sang reven, seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikat model ekor kuda menatap kagum sekelilingnya. Seperti sang raven, gadis itu juga menggunakan pakaian singlet ketat berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan tiap lekukan tubuh gadis tersebut dengan celana panjang berwarna cokelat yang menutupi kaki indahnya-pakaian yang dipesan khusus oleh Mikoto untuk Naru-. Gelang dengan ukiran yang sama dengan pemuda disebelahnya terpasang dengan sangat pas di pergelangan tangannya, menandakan bahwa dia anggota kerajaan Uchiha. Tidak lupa busur dan anak panah yang sudah tersedia rapih di punggung sang blonde. Sebenarnya Mikoto ingin Naru menggunakan pakaian yang lebih feminism, misalnya rok berwarna coklat 5 senti diatas lutut, tapi sang raven langsung memberikan death glare mematikannya pada sang ibu.

Melihat sang ibu mendesain baju Naru saja sudah membuat sang Raven membayangkan berapa banyak pria diluar sana yang akan melihat lekukan indah tubuh gadisnya langsung membuat mood sang raven sangat buruk. Bagaimana jika sang ibu menambahkan kesan feminim, Sasuke pastikan ia akan mencongkel setiap mata yang melihat gadisnya.(?)

Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang menatap kearah mereka, tatapan tersebut adalah tatapan kagum sekaligus merendahkan, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada 2 orang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Wah, tahun ini anda ikut lagi rupanya. Yang mulia pangeran…" Kata salah satu dari 2 orang tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tidak yakin anda akan menang kali ini, mengingat pasangan anda bukan Yang mulia putra mahkota. Melainkan…" orang itu menghentikan perkataannya sejenak untuk menatap Naru dari atas ke bawah serta menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan mesum? "Seorang nona manis yang pasti hanya dapat berteriak nanti. Aku bahkan tidak yakin anda bisa melewati babak seleksi…" lanjutnya lalu diiringi gelak tawa dari pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu hanya diam.

Naru menatap pemuda yang sedang tertawa itu dengan kesal.

"Jaga mulutmu, Inuzuka. Meski kau salah satu bangsawan penting. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk berkata seperti itu pada anggota kerajaan." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Kata pemuda itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari speaker yang terpasang di setiap sudut tempat pertandingan. Ya, mereka belum masuk ke hutan karena mereka masih harus mengikuti babak seleksi.

"Selamat pagi, pemburu-pemburu hebat. Selamat datang di perlombaan berburu tahun ini. Babak seleksi akan segera mulai. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, babak seleksi adalah lomba memanah. Bagi para peserta, silahkan mengambil posisi seperti yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya, seleksi dilakukan dengan hasil pengambilan nilai untuk kemampuan memanah. Jadi… jangan takut dan nikmati lombanya…" Kata suara yang dikeluarkan oleh speaker. Semua peserta segera mengambil posisi termasuk Sasuke dan Naru.

Rupanya mereka ada di urutan pertama dengan kelompok si pemuda yang menurut Naru sangat menjengkelkan.

"Biar aku saja yang mulai deluan. Kamu lihat saja supaya tidak semakin mempermalukanku." Bisik Sasuke lalu melangkah melewati Naru. Sedangkan Naru hampir saja meneriaki sang pangeran dengan kata 'Teme'. Untung saja dia ingat dia ada di mana dengan status apa yang dia pikul di perlombaan ini.

"Yaaa… babak pertama putaran pertama kelompok A adalah tampilan dari Sasuke Ouji-sama dengan Hyuga-sama. Seperti biasa,7 anak panah untuk 7 sasaran, kekuatan apapun tidak masalah. Silahkan dimulai…" Kata pengawas pertandingan.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat tangannya agar sejajar dengan bahu. Bola-bola cahaya berwarna biru mengelilingi tubuh sang raven lalu mulai membentuk busur dan anak panahnya.

Sasuke dan si pemuda berambut panjang bernama Hyuga lalu bersiap-siap. Sasuke mengeker targetnya denga serius. Setelah yakin, ditariknya anak panah yang sudah terpasang di busurnya ke belakang lalu melepaskannya. Membuat Naru yang melihatnya terpukau akan cahaya yang berasal dari anak panah Sasuke yang sekarang melesat. Cahaya biru itu sangat indah, mengingatkan gadis itu pada bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

Bukan hanya Naru yang terpukau, namun juga orang-orang tang ada disana juga terpukau. Tentu saja itu terkecuali untuk keluarga kerajaan yang sudah dari Sasuke kecil melihat kejadian itu. Itulah kekuatan Sasuke. Kekuatannya adalah bola cahaya berwarna biru yang dapat membentuk senjata apapun.

Sang Hyuga tidak mau kalah, ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Saat panahnya melesat menuju target, angin berkilau silver melingkupi anak panah itu, membuat anak panah yang mengenai target langsung menancap sangat dalam ke target tersebut.

Orang-orang terpukau dengan kedua orang yang sedang bertanding. Mereka memang memiliki kekuatan yang selalu dapat memukau penonton setiap tahun.

Ketujuh target tersebut berhasil dipanah oleh kedua orang yang membuat para penonton hanya terpaku pada mereka.

Juri memeriksa hasil tembakan dari kedua orang yang sangat memukau itu. Setelah itu, diumumkan bahwa sekarang adalah waktu patner kedua orang tersebut. Naru melangkah menuju arena dengan sangat tidak sabaran. Ditengah jalannya menuju arena, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau lihat aku tadi bukan? Jadi jangan buat aku malu, Dobe…" Kata Sasuke pada Naru saat mereka berpapasan membuat Naru langsung berhenti dan berbalik menata Sasuke yang tetap melangkah maju. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal erat.

Tapi dipendamnya amarahnya, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ternyata sang pangeran juga bisa berbicara kasar rupanya. Naru kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju arena.

Naru kini sudah berada di arena panahan. Disampingnya ada pemuda yang tadi mengejeknya, pemuda itu sedang tersenyum mengejek kea rah Naru.

"Lihat baik-baik ya, gadis manis. Aku akan memperlihatkan teknik memanah yang benar…" Kata si pemuda Inuzuka. Sedangkan Naru tidak ambil pusing soal itu.

Mereka menyiapkan busur dan anak panah mereka. Saat tiba-tiba salah satu juri berjalan ke tengah arena.

"Sekarang putaran kedua akan segera dimulai… sebelum dimulai, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting…" Kata sang juri. Pria dewasa tersebut menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba target muncul dan melayang-layang di udara dengan aturan putaran yang teratur. Membuat semua yang menonton mengernyitkan dahi, termasuk Sasuke yang baru sampai di tepatnya.

"Untuk putaran kedua, ada perubahan. Target akan melayang dan bergerak tidak teratur seperti yang kalian lihat saat ini. 7 target dengan 7 anak panah seperti putaran pertama tidak akan berubah, hanya saja sekarang waktu kalian dibatasi hanya 1 menit. Jadi selamat berjuang para pemburu…" Lanjutnya yang tentu saja langsung membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana kaget, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Sang juri langsung berjalan ke tempat yang aman untuk mengawasi. Ini memang system baru dan kali ini hanya gelombang kedua saja yang akan merasakan system baru ini. Rencana ini dipersiapkan untuk perlombaan tahun depan, tapi para juri sudah tidak sabar ingin mengujinya.

Sedangkan di tempatnya, Sasuke mulai berpikir. Ia sebenarnya mengambil putaran pertama agar dia dapat memberikan contoh untuk Naru. Tapi nyatanya, ia malah mempersulit gadis itu. Meski ia terkejut, tapi si raven tetap memasang wajah stoic-nya.

Sedangkan sang pemuda Inuzuka menganga melihat target kecil yang melayang-layang dilangit dan tidak berhenti untuk berputar. Pertandingan dimulai saat lonceng berbunyi. Nampak sebuah jam pasir besar yang nampak didekat para juri. Segera sang pemuda dan Naru menyiapkan busur mereka.

Bel berbunyi saat kedua peserta itu siap.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu menarik anak panahnya, bersiap memanah target yang dia incar. Saat anak panahnya terlepas… banyak orang disana menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ternyata anak panah itu gagal mengenai target. Membuat pemuda itu menggerutu. Ia mengulanginya lagi dan lagi, namun tetap saja gagal.

Waktu tinggal 20 detik…

Namun Naru hanya terdiam, gadis itu menutup matanya sedangkan tangannya masih menggenggam busurnya.

"Hei… sudah lah, kau pasti gagal. Aku saja gagal. Kau tidak mungkin berhasil." Kata pemuda itu. Sedangkan Naru masih terdiam.

Dan saat kelopak matanya terbuka, tangan gadis pirang itu dengan cepat mengambil anak panahnya.

Tiga anak panah ia tarik sekaligus mengarahkannya ke 3 target yang saling berdekatan. Membuat orang-orang disana menahan nafas menunggu.

Dengan cepat anak panah menuju ke target, membuat orang-orang membolakan matanya karena ternyata ketiganya berhasil mengenai target.

Belum terlepas dari keterkejutannya, 2 anak panah yang lain sudah sukses mendarat di target yang lain. Sang pemuda Inuzuka hanya dapat menganga melihat hal tersebut. Sasuke bahkan sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Naru lalu memanah satu lagi target. Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak melesat.

Tanpa sadar, orang-orang sudah menahan nafas ingin melihat hasilnya. Tidak terkecuali keluarga kerajaan yang menempati tempat khusus.

Tinggal satu… satu anak panah terakhir.

Naru mengarahkannya ke arah target, namun sesaat sebelum melepaskan anak panah itu. Naru merasakan sesuatu. Ia menjadi tidak konsen. Dan saat anak panah itu melesat, Naru gagal.

Namun gadis itu tidak menghiraukannya. Matanya sibuk mencari sosok orang yang memiliki aura yang tadi ia rasakan. Tidak mungkin ia salah…

Namun tiba-tiba aura itu menghilang. Naru kecewa. Namun saat ia berbalik, terpampang di layat besar bahwa kelompoknyalah yang berhasil lolos secara mutlak untuk mengikuti perlombaan berburu. Naru tidak tersenyum maupun mengejek kembali sang pemuda Inuzuka yang tadi mengejeknya. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa semangat menuju ketempatnya. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata berkilat menatapnya.

**#Zevatus#**

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naru.

Saat ini, kelompok berikutnya sudah mulai memasuki arena, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke tertarik. Sangat banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Dari Naru yang ternyata sangat hebat dalam memanah meski tidak menggunakan kekuatan sampai apa yang membuat gadis itu gagal di target terakhir. Tapi ego dan rasa penasarannya membuat sang raven memilih pertanyaan terakhir untuk ia tanyakan.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Seakan tidak mendengarkan apa yang pemuda itu katakan, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia ingin agar gadis yang ia sukai meliriknya, tapi kenapa ia malah dicampakkan seperti ini.

"Dobe…" Kata Sasuke mencoba menarik perhatian Naru. Ia tidak tau kata apa yang mungkin dapat membuat gadis itu meliriknya selain sindiran tersebut. Maklumi, ia sangat jarang berbicara panjang lebar ke seseorang.

"Apa tadi kamu bilang?" Tanya Naru pelan sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Selain 'dobe', ternyata kamu juga memiliki gangguan pendengaran rupanya." Kata Sasuke. Seringai mulai tergambar di wajah rupawannya. Meski tidak mendapat jawaban yang tadi ia inginkan, itu tidak masalah. Paling tidak ia mendapatkan perhatian gadis di depannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak 'DOBE'! Teme!" teriak Naru yang tidak dapat meahan amarahnya lagi. Oh dia lupa kalau saat ini dia berada di pinggiran arena. Otomatis hal itu membuat banyak orang berbalik dan menatap mereka berdua. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

Hal itu membuat Naru yang menyadari hal itu langsung menunduk, pipi nya sudah memerah karena marah dan malu.

**#Zevatus#**

Seleksi berlangsung dengan banyaknya tatapan kagum dari para penonton, baik itu penonton dari kerajaan Uchiha ataupun penonton yang datang dari kerajaan lain hanya untuk menyaksikan perlombaan tahunan kerajaan Uchiha tersebut.

Babak seleksi berakhir dengan 10 kelompok pemanah terbaik dari 100 kelompok yang mendaftar. Yah, inilah perlombaan tahunan kebanggaan kerajaan Uchiha. Mereka benar-benar seperti monster dalam menyeleksi para peserta. Dan tentu saja, tahun ini yang membuat jumlah kelompok sangat kecil adalah karena babak kedua.

Babak utama akan dimulai, dimana para peserta akan mengumpulkan point dari hewan-hewan serta monster yang akan mereka lawan. Inilah bagian paling menarik dari perlombaan ini. Akan ada pet sihir yang akan mengikuti setiap kelompok. Pet ini membawa kamera yang akan mengambil gambar dari sudut yang tepat agar para juri dan penonton dapat melihat dengan jelas perkembangan setiap kelompok. 10 layar disediakan untuk menampilkan masing-masing perkembangan para peserta selama 1 hari.

Setiap hasil buruan yang berhasil dibunuh akan langsung dihampiri oleh para pet untuk menimbang berat yang akan dimasukkan ke point tiap peserta dan menampilkannya di layar. Meski begitu, suara para pemain tidak akan dapat terdengar oleh semua orang.

Nampak sepasang mata menatap ke arah para peserta yangbaru saja memasuki hutan tempat diadakannya perlombaan.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Tck… Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, Naru…" Kata suara sedikit serak yang terdengar sedikit khawatir.

**#Zevatus#**

Naru berjalan sambil memegang erat busurnya, matanya tidak lepas memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Nii-sama…" Kata Naru sambil memegang erat busurnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan dari hutan tersebut.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke Nii-sama…" Kata Naru lagi.

"…" tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke!" Kata Naru dengan nada mulai meninggi.

"…" Masih tidak ada jawaban, membuat Naru mulai kesal dengannya.

"Bisa tidak kamu jawab panggilanku, Teme!" Teriak Naru mulai merasa jengkel dengan pemuda berambut emo yang sedari tadi tidak menggubris panggilannya.

"Ada apa, Dobe? Kau berisik sekali…" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku merasa tidak enak dengan hutan ini…" Kata Naru yang merasakan hal tidak enak yang ia rasakan semenjak memasuki hutan tersebut.

"Tenanglah, semua orang yang pertama kali memasuki hutan ini pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama…" Kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap melangkah maju ke depan, mencoba mencari apa yang bisa menjadi buruannya.

Naru mencoba bertahan, ia berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terdengan sebuah suara ranting patah, membuat kedua orang tersebut langsung berbalik dan menajamkan matanya.

Sasuke dan Naru sudah menyaipkan busurnya, menunggu apa yang mendeikati mereka. Namun saat mereka akan menarik anak panahnya, sosok kuda bertanduk mirip Pegasus muncul, membuat Naru langsung menahan anak panahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah melepaskan anak panahnya.

Kuda berwarna putih itu langsung mengangkat kedua kakinya seperti kuda pada umumnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Teme!" Kata Naru kesal. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan setega itu langsung melesatkan anak panahnya pada kuda secantik itu.

"Ini pertandingan, Dobe… jangan alihkan pandanganmu, makhluk itu…" belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah raungan memekakkan telinga langsung terdengar dari arah kuda tadi. Membuat Naru dan Sasuke langsung berbalik..

Kuda yang tadinya putih sudah berubah menjadi berwarna hitam kelam. Tanduk yang tadi membuatnya nampak seperti Pegasus yang indah sudah berubah menjadi surai kuda namun dari logam yang terlihat sangat tajam. Naru membolakan matanya menatap perubahan itu.

Asap berwarna hitam juga bermunculan dari bawahnya.

"Apa yang…"  
>"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti…" Kata Sasuke yang sudah menarik anak panahnya lagi. Ia menatap tajam targetnya. Sedangkan kuda tadi sudah mulai menatap Sasuke tidak kalah tajamnya. Sasuke melepaskan anak panahnya, melihat hal itu… kuda tersebut langsung berlari untuk menghindar. Asap hitam itu seakan menjadi tumpuannya, membuat sang kuda melayang.<p>

"Ck…" Sasuke langsung berlari ke posisi yang tepat, meninggalkan Naru.

Sasuke kembali memanah kuda tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi bisa dihinari meski kekuatan Sasuke menambah kekuatan panahnya. Meski gagal, Sasuke tetap berusaha.

Kuda hitam itu tidak mau kalah, ia berlari dengan cepat berusaha menerjang sang pengganggu. Namun Sasuke lebih cepat. Ia sudah memprediksi hal itu dan segera membidikkan anak panahnya.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH" raungan sang kuda terdengar saat anak panah Sasuke menembus dada sang kuda. Terlihat sinar energy dari panah Sasuke yang langsung memotong sang kuda, sehingga yang melewati tubuh Sasuke tinggallah potongan-potongan daging.

Darah berwarna hitam membasahi beberapa bagian tubuh sang pangeran.

"Sasuke, kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naru.

Sekarang posisinya adalah Naru berada di belakang Sasuke. Sedangkan tubuh kuda yang terpotong tadi sudah berada di belakang Naru karena terjangan kuda sebelumnya sangat kencang.

"Hn…" Kata Sasuke sedikit menyingkirkan darah di tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sebuah perasaan buruk, dan saat ia berbalik. Ternyata kuda tersebut masih hidup dan sekarang tinggal kepanya yang melayang dan menatap kearah Naru.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Naru langsung berbalik dan teriakan kuda itu langsung terdengar seakan akan ingin merusang gendang telinga dan….

Darah hitam langsung membasahi tubuh Naru.

Gadis itu reflex menggunakan pisau yang sedari tadi dipersiapkan di kantung celananya. Hanya pisau kecil, namun pisau itu ia lingkupi degan kekuatan angin yang membuatnya berhasil membelah kepala kuda tersebut meski tak nampak oleh mata.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung menghampiri Naru.

"Makhluk a-apa i-itu?" Tanya Naru sedikit gemetar. Sekarang ia dalam posisi terduduk karena tadi terkejut akan serangan kuda tadi.

"Itu Xever… salah satu makhluk khas hutan mortem… hutan ini." Kata Sasuke. Ia lalu membelai lembut wajah Naru, membersihkannya dari darah hitam yang ada disana. "Maaf… harusnya aku ingat jika jantungnya ada di kepala." Kata Sasuke lembut, membuat Naru yang melihatnya hanya dapat terpesona. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke sangat lembut padanya.

Gadis itu lalu menggeleng pelan…

"Aku baik-baik saja…" Kata Naru. Lalu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu erdiri. Dan uluran tangannya diterima baik oleh Naru.

"Terima kasih…" Kata Naru. Mereka berdua menatap daging dari makhluk bernama Xever itu. Sebuah pet yag manis sudah menghampiri daging-daging itu.

"kita baru mendapatkan point sedikit. Ayo kita lanjutkan mencari buruan…" Kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naru dan membawanya ke arah sungai. "Namun sebelumnya, mari kita bersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

**#Zevatus#**

Setelah membersihkan diri, Sasuke dan Naru memulai perburuan. Cukup banyak mereka mendapatkan point. Saat sore, langit seakan tidak dapat memilih waktu. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru kini sudah sangat gelap dan mulai menurunkan tetesan demi tetesan air hujan ke permukaan tanah.

Sasuke dan Naru tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sampai tiba-tiba…

"Aaaaa…" Teriakan dari suara yang sangat familiar membuat Sasuke menoleh. Jantungnya seakan berhenti saat gadis yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Pemuda raven itu langsung berbalik dan mencari Naru, ia terus berjalan berharap gadisnya akan segera ia temukan.

Namun…

Pemuda itu terpeleset masuk ke sebuah jurang yang gelap.

"S-sasuke…" Terdengar sebuah suara.

"Naru…" kata Sasuke saat melihat bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah gadis yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Kamu jatuh juga?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku jatuh karena kamu juga, Dobe…" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Dasar, Teme…" Kata Naru sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hn…"

"Teme, kamu tau bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?" Tanya Naru yang mulai melihat kea rah atas. Hujan semakin membuatnya sulit untuk melihat keatas.

"Coba cari pet pengawas untuk meminta bantuan…" Kata Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu mencari pet pengawas yang sedari tadi bersama mereka. Tapi sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi pet itu sudah terbunuh dan kamera kelompok mereka sudah terputus dari sambungan layar penonton dan juri. Membuat orang-orang disana langsung kaget.

**#Zevatus#**

Saat ini Naru sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri di dalam gua, tubuhnya terbungkus oleh beberapa kain yang ia dapatkan dari kotak sihirnya. Terlanjur sihir itu yang diketahui oleh Mikoto, jadi hanya sihir itu yang dapat Naru lakukan supaya tidak dicurigai. Ia duduk tepat didepan api, sedangkan Sasuke duduk didekat bibir gua. Hujan juga semakin deras, membuat mereka hanya dapat menunggu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan tempat air minumnya dan meneguk air yang aa didalamnya. Sedangkan Naru hanya menatap hal itu. Ia juga sangat haus, tapi dia tidak membawa tempat air. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung menatap ke arah gadis itu.

"Kamu mau?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tempat minumnya dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias lalu mengambil tempat minum itu.

"Terima kasih…" Katanya sebelum meminum air tersebut.

**#Zevatus#**

Sasuke merasa tidak tenang. Saat ini ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat panas. Ia juga merasa sangat gelisah.

"S-sa…suke…" Kata sebuah suara yang sedikit gemetar. Membuat pemuda raven itu berbalik. Ia melihat wajah Naru yang sudah memerah.

"A…Aku merasa ada yang… aneh d-dengan t-ubuhku…" Kata gadis itu.

Naru mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lengan Sasuke…

"A-apa yang t-er-jadi?" Tanya gadis itu…

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana? Apakah berhasil?" Tanya Mikoto pada putra bungsunya.

"Iya, ibunda… Sasuke menerima air pemberianku tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali…" Kata Itachi.

"Baguslah… tapi kamu yakin ini tidak akan membuat masalah untuk hubungan merek berdua bukan?" Kata Mikoto lagi. Ia tetap mengkhawatirkan hubungan Sasuke dan Naru. Pasalnya itu adalah hubugan percintaan pertama sang putra bungsu.

"Tenang saja ibunda… aku yakin. Ibunda juga melakukan rencana dengan benar kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja… ia sudah memakan sup itu, jadi obat itu akan bertahan untuk 2 hari. Naru tidak akan hamil karena hal ini…" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya.

Inilah hadiah yang ingin diberikan oleh sang ibunda dan sang kakak kepada Sasuke.

**#Zevatus#**

"Suke… hentikan… ahnn…" Kata Naru diselingi oleh desahan desahan yang mulai terdengar.

"Naru… kau nikmat…" Kata Sasuke sambil mencilati tengkuk gadis blonde yang berada dibawahnya… ia juga mulai menggesekkan juniornya yang masih terbalut oleh kain celana pada paha gadis itu.

"Hentikan…" Kata Naru masih mencoba mendorong Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa tenaganya seperti menghilang. Ia merasa lemas. Dan keadaannya saat ini tidak cukup kuat untuk menolak setiap sentuhan sang pangeran bungsu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang bersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon sambil memegang kamera. Matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Selamat menikmati hadiahmu, otouto…"

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai…

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah ada saran atau komentar? Jika ada hal yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan memberikan review.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini…


	4. Chapter 4

Love You My Beauty Dragon

By

Zevatus

Warning: SasuFemNaru, typo, gaje, bahasa aneh, alur kecepetan, OOC, latar dan waktu berganti-ganti sesuka author gaje, serta feel kurang…

Summary: Manusia? ia menyangkal jika dirinya adalah manusia. Ia adalah Naga, seperti ibunya. Namun, kenapa ibu naganya mengusirnya? Bukankah ibu naganya mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi gadis itu? Kenapa juga ia harus bertemu pangeran Uchiha itu? Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan gadis itu ditengah-tengah manusia?

**Oh ia, aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatannya untuk mempost chapter kali ini. Soalnya aku memiliki beberapa urusan penting. Ditambah kesenangan hati aku yang baru menerima raport membuatku lupa untuk melanjutkan cerita ini… Hehehe… (#Dirajam di tempat)**

**Btw, thank you for your review all…  
>I'm really glad to read all of your review…<strong>

**Nah, dari pada banyak ngomong, lebih baik langsung saja deh…**

**Don't like please don't read**

**PS: chapter ini melanjutkan lemon yang terpotong di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi kalau nggak suka, tolong klik back… (^_^)**

**Chapter Four**

Para juri dan juga penonton terkesiap kaget saat salah satu layar yang menampikan 2 orang muda –mudi yang paling mencolok langsung berubah menjadi hitam. Para juri langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, bersiap menggerakkan team penyelamat untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun sang ratu langsung menghentikan mereka.  
>Ia mengatakan bahwa pasukan kerajaan yang akan mencari, mengingat kedua orang yang menghilang dari pengawasan adalah anggota kerajaan. Para juri tidak berani membantah kata-kata ratunya.<p>

Beberapa saat setelah kata-kata sang ratu…  
>"Apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang, sayang? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanya Fugaku langsung dan tajam menusuk dada sang istri. Pasalnya, rencana itu adalah rahasia antara dia dan putra sulungnya saja.<p>

"Jawab aku!" Perintah tegas dari Fugaku.

"B-begini sayang… demi menghibur dan menyatukan Sasuke dengan Naru, aku dan Itachi…"

Mikoto ingat akan janjinya bahwa ia tidak akan berbohong kepada sang suami. Karena itu ia mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada sang suami, dari Itachi yang memberi tahu idenya kepada sang ibunda dan meminta bantuan sampai dengan pembunuhan terhadap pet pengawas. Dia hanya mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang diberikan sang suami selama dia bercerita. Membuat Mikoto semakin merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Jadi begitulah, sayang…" Kata Mikoto sambil menunduk. Tidak berani menatap sang suami.

"Apa kamu yakin dengan rencana **bodohmu** itu?! Kamu sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku kalau gadis itu adalah gadis baik! Apa kau memikirkan perasaannya! Mungkin memang anak kita menyukai bahkan mencintai gadis itu! Tapi apa kamu tahu perasaan gadis itu pada putra kita! Bagaimana kalau ini adalah pengalaman pertama gadis itu?! **Kau sama saja membuat anak kita menjadi bajingan**!" Bentak Fugaku untuk pertama kalinya berbicara sekasar dan sepanjang itu kepada sang permaisuri tercinta.

"TERLEBIH… BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA SAMPAI HAMIL! Keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah sekalipun menghamili seorang gadis diluar janji suci pernikahan?! Kau tahu apa artinya itu bukan?! Itu adalah aib! Kenapa kau menjadi aneh seperti ini, sayang… kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau ingin agar Sasuke berusaha… Tapi kamu juga yang membuat anak itu tidak butuh usaha keras, untuk pertama kalinya, kau membuatku kecewa…" Bentak sang raja sekali lagi yang diakhiri dengan nada pelan yang menandakan kalau dia sangatlah kecewa kepada istrinya.

"Karena semua ini berhubungan dengan setengah dari keluarga kerajaan, aku akan melupakannya. Berdoa saja gadis itu tidak hamil karena kejadian ini!" Lanjut Fugaku dengan nada tajam yang mencekam.

Mikoto hanya dapat tetap diam. Ia baru menyadari kalau kata-kata sang suami sangatlah benar. Naru adalah gadis baik, berbeda dengan kebanyakan wanita yang akan langsung saja menerima sentuhan dari setiap keturunan Uchiha yang berparas sempurna.

Oh Kami-sama… untuk pertama kalinya Mikoto merutuki kebodohannya.

**#Zevatus#**

Sedangkan di salah satu gua dalam jurang…

Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah, ia merasa tidak tenang. Tubuhnya juga terasa sangat panas.  
>"S-sa…suke…" Sebuah panggilan dengan nada bergetar membuat sang raven memaksakan diri untuk berbalik dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya.<p>

"A… Aku merasa ada yang… aneh d-dengann t-tubuhku…" Kata gadis itu.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lengan Sasuke…

"A-apa yang t-er-jadi?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada bingung yang sedikit bergetar.

Namun tiba-tiba semua terjadi bergitu cepat. Sang raven seperti binatang buas yang menerkam mangsanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Pemuda itu memegangi tangan sang gadis dengan sangat kuat. Menahan tiap gerakan yang mungkin saja akan gadis itu lakukan.

"S-suke apa y-yang…" belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Sang raven sudah langsung menerjang bibir berwarna plum nya dengan sangat bringas.

Lidah pemuda itu langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam belahan bibir sang gadis. Seakan mengajak lidah yang ada disana untuk berdansa bersama dalam irama yang menggila.

Sedangkan gadis itu sangat terkejut. Terlebih saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah mulai menyentuh lidahnya. Entah mengapa, hal itu membuat sebuah gejolak menyenangkan di hati sang gadis. Perasaan yang membuatnya seakan dimabukkan. Sungguh ia bingung. Semakin lama ia merasa dadanya semakin sesak, sang raven tetap tidak melepaskan pungutannya. Membuat sedikit kesadaran Naru kembali.

Gadis itu mulai menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan maupun ke kiri agar sang raven melepaskan pungutannya. Untunglah hal itu sedikit berhasil. Sang raven melepas pungutannya, meski jarak antara wajah gadis itu dan sang pangeran hanya berjarak sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka berdua masih bersentuhan. Benang-benang saliva pun nampak menyambungkan kedua bibir tersebut.

Mereka berdua menarik nafas cukup panjang, mengembalikan persediaan oksigen yang telah terkuras akibat cumbuan tadi.

"Kau… manis… Naru…" Kata Sang Raven diselingi oleh hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajah sang gadis.

"A-apa… yang… mau… kau lakukan?" Kata Naru takut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab hal tersebut, ia mulai mengkulum telinga gadis itu. Membuat wajah sang blonde makin memerah. Jujur, ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah gadis itu alami. Tidak lupa, tangan Sasuke mulai mengelus dada gadis itu. Ukurannya memanglah tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil, namun ukuran kedua gunung kembar gadis itu sangatlah pas untuk tangan sang raven, membuat pemuda itu tergoda untuk mulai meremasnya pelan.

"Suke… Hentikan… ahnn…" Kata Naru diselingi oleh desahan-desahan yang mulai terdengar. Meski begitu, sang gadis tetap berusaha. Naru meronta, mencoba sekuat yang ia bisa agar bisa lepas.

"Naru… Kamu nikmat…" Kata Sasuke yang mulai menjilati tengkuk gadis yang berada di bawahnya… mencari kenikmatan lebih, ia juga mulai menggesekkan juniornya yang masih dibalut oleh kain celana pada paha gadis itu. Meski keduanya masih dibalut oleh kain, tapi rangsangannya cukup untuk mengantarkan sebuah kenikmatan kepada mereka.

"H-hentikan! A-aku mohon…" Kata Naru memohon. Ia memberontak, namun ia kalah kuat. Tenaga sang raven lebih besar darinya. Dan lagi, ia tak bisa konsentrasi untuk menggunakan sihir di saat seperti ini.

'Sailllll!' runtul Naru dalam hati.

Dengan mudah, Sasuke melepaskan baju dan celana Naru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!" Teriak Naru yang mulai memberontak dengan cara menggerakkan kakinya.

Jujur ia takut saat ini. Hanya bra dan celana dalamnya saja yang tersisa. Memperlihatkan kulit mulus sang gadis.

"Teme, ingat! Kita baru menjadi saudara!" Kata Naru, mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Sssttt… Kau bukan saudaraku, tapi kau adalah gadisku…. Naru sayang…" Kata Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut sambil membelai wajah Naru dengan penuh sayang. Membuat gadis itu semakin gemetar ketakutan.

Sasuke kembali mencumbu bibir gadis itu yang sudah mulai membengkak karena perbuatannya. Remasan tangan pemuda itupun semakin lama semakin ringas meremas kedua bukit kembar itu. Tidak puas, Sasuke mulai menyelusupkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka kaitan bra sang gadis lalu melepaskannya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

Setelah melakukan hal itu, sang raven mulai menyerusuri lekuk demi lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Menggerakkan lidahnya semakin ke bawah. Sedangkan tangannya dengan sangat lembut mengelus paha bagian dalam gadis yang ada di bawahnya.

"Suke, hentikan!" Kata Naru. Tangannya sekarang mulai menjambak rambut pemuda yang sekarang tengah mengkulum salah satu putting payudaranya. Ia terus berusaha agar menjauhkan laki-laki berengsek (menurut Naru) yang melecehkannya. Namun…

"Ahnnn… J-jangan di-sana…" Kata Naru diselah-selah desahannya, saat jari-jari Sasuke ternyata sudah berhasil menyusup masuk ke bagian tersensitive nya.

"Kau basah, sayang…" Kata Sasuke lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Naru. Membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah.

Pemuda reven tersebut lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia melepaskan kain yang menghalangi daerah paling sensitive sang gadis. Memperlihatkan pemandangan yang membuat libido sang pemuda semakin tinggi. Membuat pemuda itu tertengun sesaat menatap sang gadis.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Naru segera bergerak. Ia berbalik dan coba merangkak secepat yang ia bisa. Namun tangan Sasuke dengan kuat langsung memegangi kedua kaki Naru. Menahannya, dan Sasuke menempelkan dada bidangnya dengan punggung Naru. Memerangkap gadis itu di dalam kendalinya.

Entah sihir apa yang gadis itu punya hingga membuatnya gila seperti saat ini…

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" bentak Naru sambil mengayunkan tangannya berusaha mengenai wajah Sasuke, berusaha agar pemuda itu melepaskannya.

Naru membalikkan tubuhnya dan terus meronta, memukul apapun yang ada di hadapannya agar bisa bebas. Tangan Sasuke mencoba menahan, nafsunya sudah tak dapat dibendung…

Efek obat semakin kuat, mengingat ia meminum air tadi lebih banyak dibanding Naru yang hanya meminum sedikit.

Lalu…

**Plakkkk…**

Tamparan itu mendarat dengan sangat keras di pipi sang gadis. Membuat orang yang menonton dari jauh sedikit terlonjak karena perlakuan tak terduga dari adiknya.

Naru terdiam, ini pertama kalinya ada yang menampar pipinya. Air mata mulai mengalir. Sedangkan pelaku pemukulan hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

Pemuda itu membuka bajunya dan kembali mencium sang gadis dengan bringas. Sedangkan gadis tersebut kembali meronta. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke area paling sensitive gadis itu. Memainkan tonjolan yang ada di sana.

"Ahnn.. ahh.. Hmnnn…" Desah Naru saat Sasuke melepaskan cumbuannya, sedangkan tangan pemuda itu masih bermain dengan clistorisnya.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke payudara kanan Naru, mengecupnya penuh sayang lalu menjilatinya. Sekali-kali ia hisap putting merah muda itu lalu menggesekkannya dengan giginya. Sedang tangan kirinya bermain dengan putting satunya.

Desahan demi desahan menjadi alunan melodi yang membuat pemuda itu makin terbawa nafsu. Tak cukup, pemuda itu mulai mengarahkan jarinya yang sedari tadi bermain dengan clistoris sang gadis ke lubang hangat yang sudah sangat basah milik gadis itu.

"Ahhh…ahnnn… Tidak.. k-keluarkan, keluarkan…" Kata Naru yang mulai mendorong kepala Sasuke.

"Kita saudara… keluarkan itu…" Mohonnya lagi saat merasakan jari kedua Sasuke sudah masuk ke lubangnya dan bergerak. Menghantarkan rasa geli ke perutnya.

"…" Sedangkan pemuda itu tidak perduli. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Naru yang sudah dangat merah dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan bibir yang memerah. Air mata sudah sedari tadi menggenang di ujung matanya. Naru terkejut menatap betapa kelam tatapan mata itu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi gadis yang tengah terpaku dengan tangannya yang sudah tidak lagi bermain di salah satu gunung kembar sang gadis. Dengan lembut, ia menyeka air mata disana, lalu…

"AHHH…." Jari ketiga masuk ke lubang dan langsung bergerak dengan bringasnya. Maju, mundur, zigzag…

"Hentikan… hnnn" Kata Naru, masih dengan desahan yang tak dapat ia tahan.

Setelah beberapa lama, kegiatan Sasuke untuk mempersiapkan lubang surgawi milik gadis yang ia cintai akhirnya diakhiri. Entah mengapa, hal itu membuat Naru mendesah kecewa. Mungkin karena beberapa saat yang lalu muncul sebuah perasaan aneh dimana ia merasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu saat lubangnya diserang dengan brutal oleh kakak angkatnya itu.

Meski kecewa, gadis itu sadar dan ia tidak mungkin mengutarakan kekecewaannya. Ia menatap langit-langit gua. Mengatur kembali nafasnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ukurannya cukup besar dan juga keras menyentuh bibir lubangnya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan matanya membola seketika saat tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"H-hentikan! Sadarlah, Teme!" Kata Naru dengan nada sangat takut. Namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu sudah mendorong kejantanannya yang –ehem-besar-ehem- ke lubang hangat nan basah milik sang gadis. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit mendesis merasakan kenikmatan yang secara perlahan ia terima.

"AAAhhh… Keluarkan! Keluarkan!" Teriak sang gadis merasa tubuhnya seakan ingin terbelah menjadi dua. Kakinya ia gerakkan, menendang secara asal berharap sakitnya akan berkurang.

Namun pemuda itu tak perduli. Saat ia merasakan ada sebuah penghalang yang menghalanginya menikmati rasa nikmat yang lebih, dengan insting dia memegang pinggang sang gadis.

"A-apa y-yang…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, gadis itu sekarang benar-benar merasakan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Dengan sedikit menarik pinggangnya keluar, dan menghentakkannya masuk dengan sangat kuat, Sasuke berhasil menembus selaput darah sang gadis. Naru menjerit kesakitan. Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari lubang itu, namun Sasuke tidak perduli. Ia diam beberapa saat lalu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia mengangkat sedikit pinggul Naru agar ia lebih mudah bergerak.

"Ahh… kau nikmat sayang… sangat nikmat…" rancau sang rave saat merasakan pijatan hangat pada juniornya. Tak memperdulikan gadis yang sudah menangis dibawahnya. Gadis itu menutup rapat mulutnya agar ia tidak mendesah untuk laki-laki berengsek yang sekarang berada diatasnya.

"Keluarkan desahanmu, sayang… aku ingin mendengar desahan indahmu…" Kata Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar semakin berat masih dengan memaju mundurkan juniornya. Sedangkan Naru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau..

Namun…

Sekuat apapun ia berusaha, ia akhirnya mendesah saat bagian terdalam lubangnya dikenai oleh junior Sasuke. Mendengar desahan indah gadisnya, Sasuke makin gencar mengincar titik itu…

Lalu…

"Suke, A-aku mau…"

"Aku juga…" Kata Sasuke mengerti lalu semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya dan berakhir dengan ia yang mengeluarkan semua yang sedari tadi ia tahan di dalam tubuh sang gadis, membuat kehangatan langsung menjalari perut gadis itu. Sasuke tidak langsung mengeluarkan juniornya, ia memeluk gadisnya sangat erat lalu…

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, sayang…" Kata pemuda itu lalu mulai mengisap leher mulus gadis dalam rangkulannya. Hisapan yang kuat lalu gigitan yang cukup untuk menandai sang gadis.

"Dengan ini kau adalah milikku… milik Uchiha Sasuke…" Kata Sasuke. Matanya masih penuh dengan Nafsu. Sedangkan sang gadis kaget, namun ia hanya bisa pasrah, karena tubuhnya masih lemas…

**#Zevatus#**

Sedangkan tempat lain, seorang gadis sedang duduk didepan cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya lembut. Di cermin tertempel sebuah foto seorang pemuda dengan surai raven dengan wajah yang mempesona.

"Sasuke-kun… aku tidak sabar untuk datang ke kerajaan Uchiha besok agar dapat mengetahui reaksimu. Aku akan menjadi tunanganmu…"Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum dengan wajah sangat bahagia. Surai pink nya sudah ia sisir sehalus mungkin. Ia lalu meletakkan sisirnya di meja rias lalu mengambil foto sang pemuda.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun…" Katanya sambil mengecup wajah pada foto tersebut.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi milikku, apapun yang terjadi… karena dari awal, kau memang ditakdirkan untukku…" Katanya setelah melepas foto itu. Ia meletakkannya dengan sangat hati-hati di atas meja lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari besar yang ada di kamar tersebut. Dibukanya lemari itu dan melihat satu-satu gaun yang ada disana.

"Aku harus tampil sempurna besok…" Kata gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura.

Yah, besok di acara penutupan lomba berburu di kerajaan Uchiha, ia akan tampil di sana bersama ayah, ibu, serta paman dan bibinya untuk memeriahkan.

Kabar mengenai pertunangan Sasuke yang telah dibatalkan serta kerajaan Uchiha, kerajaan Haruno, dan kerajaan paman dan bibinya –kerajaan tunangan Sasuke- yang sepakat agar Sakura bertunangan dengan Sasuke membuat gadis itu sangat bahagia. Hal itu bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Meski ayahanda nya dan ayahanda tunangan Sasuke hanyalah saudara angkat, namun paman angkatnya itu sangat baik padanya. Mungkin karena putri tunggalnya menghilang (?)

Yang penting, Sakura sangat senang bertunangan Sasuke itu menghilang. Mengingat keuntungan besar yang ia dapatkan, ia semakin berharap sepupu angkatnya itu tak akan pernah muncul.

Gadis itu bersenandung sambil mengatur semua keperluannya besok, tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan disampaikan pada seluruh keluarga dan juga paman dan bibinya besok.

**#Zevatus#**

Sepanjang malam adegan panas antara dua insan di dalam sebuah gua di jurang berlangsung tanpa henti. Sang raven seperti tidak memiliki batas tenaga untuk menjamah gadis yang sudah tak berdaya di bawahnya. Tak memperdulikan gadis dibawahnya yang sudah merasa sangat tersakiti, baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Tubuhnya sakit, namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Inilah manusia, semua sangatlah kejam… itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Gadis itu tak lagi melawan, ia hanya dapat menerima. Mendesah dan menikmati kesengsaraannya… sampai ia tak kuat lagi dan kemudian menyembunyikan kedua sapphire indahnya dibalik pelupuk mata. Merasakan untuk kesekian kalinya, cairan hangat itu memenuhi rahimnya. Ia dapat merasakan saat kejantanan sang pria sudah melemas lalu keluar dari lubangnya. Dan juga saat tangan pria itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut. Ia juga mendengar bisikan dengan nada sayang dari pria itu.

Tapi… apakah itu benar bisikan sayang? Naru tidak akan mempercayai hal itu. Karena baginya sekali seseorang menjadi bajingan, orang itu akan tetap menjadi bajingan. Ia ingin menyingkirkan tangan yang memeluknya, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tertarik ke alam mimpi dengan cepat. Tak lagi perduli pada pria di sebelahnya.

**#Zevatus#**

Sasuke bangun dengan kepala pusing. Ia mengambil posisi duduk lalu memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Matanya membola saat ia melihat ke kakinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke badannya sendiri. Ia seperti orang bingung, terlebih saat mulai menyadari dimana ia sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ada yang bergerak di sebelah pemuda itu, menggeliat hingga membuatnya berbalik…

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti dan tiba-tiba sebuah gambaran mulai berputar di kepalanya seperti sebuah rekaman film. Desahan, tamparan, dan…

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata di depannya terbuka, menampakkan iris sapphire yang selalu dapat memukau pemuda itu…

Sapphire bertemu onyx

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"N-naru… aku…"

"Apa kamu puas?" Tanya Naru datar masih dengan posisi terlentang, namun kepalanya dimiringkan untuk menatap Sasuke.

"M-maaf… aku…"

Naru mencoba duduk, namun ia meringis kesakitan saat merasakan perih yang amat sangat pada daerah selangkangannya. Membuat Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat hendak membantu gadis itu. Namun ia langsung didorong dengan kuat…

"Jangan dekati aku, Teme! Belum puas hah?!" Teriak Narun. Membuat Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti tadi malam. Tadi malam semua berjalan diluar kendalinya. Tubuhnya tak dapat ia control. Bahkan ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih, yang ada di dalam otaknya hanya bagaimana supaya ia merasa nikmat. Merasakan betapa manis bibir yang tadi meneriakinya. Dan betapa hangat dan pas lubang sang gadis terhadap juniornya saat sang junior memasukinya.

"A-aku membencimu, Teme… s-sangat membencimu…" Kata gadis itu dengan nada bergetar. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Gadis itu sekali lagi berusaha untuk bangun, menahan sakit yang ia rasakan lalu menyelimuti diri dengan kain yang paling dekat dengannya.

Pemuda itu tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia tahu betapa ia menghancurkan sang gadis. Mengingat saat ia merebut paksa apa yang tidak akan dapat ia kembalikan kepada gadis membuat hatinya miris.

**#Zevatus#**

Di sisi lain…

"Oji-sama… Oba-sama… senang melihan anda lagi…" Kata seorang gadis bersurai pink tersenyum dengan manis. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan gaun putih indah dan beberapa perhiasan yang tak kalah indahnya.

"Senang melihatmu sangat bahagia seperti ini, Sakura-chan…" Kata seseorang yang tadi dipanggil Oji-sama oleh sang pinky.

"Kau semakin cantik, Sakura-chan…" Kata gadis cantik yang tadi dipanggil Oba-sama.

"Arigato…" Kata sang gadis merespon pujian dari wanita yang lebih tua di depannya.

"Ayo… Kita harus segera sampai ke kerajaan Fugaku untuk membahas pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke…" Kata 'Oji-sama' tadi dengan senyum yang mengembang. Meski dia dipanggil Oji-sama, tapi dia masih nampak sangat muda untuk usianya yang semestinya. Begitu pula dengan permaisurinya.

"Iya, Oji-sama, Oba-sama…" Kata gadis itu masih dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Kedua rombongan kerajaan itu memulai perjalanan mereka…

**#Zevatus#**

Kembali ke dasar jurang tempat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar.

"Ayo, Dobe… aku tahu kau tidak bisa memanjat. Jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu…" Kata Sang Raven dengan nada yang sudah mulai terdengar kesal.

"Tidak mau, Teme… Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tidak mau kamu dekat-dekat denganku…" Kata sang gadis masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kalau kamu begini terus, kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini, Dobe!" Kata sang pemuda.

"Aku bisa keluar dengan kemampuanku sendiri… kamu pergi saja sana!" Kata sang gadis ketus.

"Bagaimana kamu mau keluar, Hah?! Berdiri dengan kaki yang mengangkang gitu saja kamu masih gemetar, bagaimana kamu mau memanjat?!" Kata Sasuke yang tanpa sadar sudah memancing aura-aura hitam pada diri sang blonde.

Muka Naru sudah memerah karena menahan marah dan juga malu…

Tiba-tiba…

Sretttt…. Srettt…Srettt…

Sasuke mematung saat 5 pisau sudah menancap di belakang sang raven. **(jangan tanya pada author darimana Naru mendapatkan pisau, karena authorpun tak mengetahui jawabannya).**

Sekarang Naru benar-benar marah, namun…

"Pyaunnn…" Sebuah suara langsung membuat Naru menghentikan tangannya yang sudah terangkat untuk melemar pisau berikutnya. Naru menoleh ke belakangnya, dan sepasang mata besar langsung menyambut tatapan sang gadis. Seketika gadis itu terlonjak dan kakinya tanpa sadar bergerak menjauhi makhluk itu.

Ia tak melihat ada batang kayu dan…

"Kau taka pa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang dengan mulus menangkap gadis itu. Sekarang dia dalam posisi merangkul sang gadis dari belakang.

"I-itu ma-makhluk a-apa?" Tanya Naru.

"Itu Pyoun… pet sihir. Dilihat dari kelung yang dia gunakan, berarti dia adalah pet dari team penolong. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada bantuan yang datang…" Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Syukurlah…" Ujar Naru.

"Pyoun… Pyoun…" (_Sudah ketemu…_) suara makhluk bernama pyoun itu mulai terdengar. Tiba-tiba Naru merasakan banyak makhluk yang bermunculan dan…

"Pyoun pyoun pyoun…" (_kami segera datanggg…_) ternyata pyoun itu tidak sendiri, melainkan bergerombol. Dengan bentuknya yang seperti bola bersayap dengan mata besar dan mulut yang mungil, mereka terbang dengan cepat dan langsung bersatu seakan membentuk sebuah alas.

"pyoun… pyoun…" (_Silahkan naik…_) Kata si Pyoun yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naru. Sedangkan sayapnya menunjuk kumpulan pyoun itu.

"Sepertinya mereka menyuruh kita menaiki mereka…" Kata Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naru hanya menatap bingung makhluk-makhluk itu. Dia belum pernah mempelajari tentang pet, dan ternyata pet sangat menakjubkan dengan keimutannya.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, tubuh mungilnya sudah mulai terangkat, membuatnya menoleh pelan ke arah pemuda yang mengangkatnya lalu berpikir sebentar, kemudian…

"Turunkan aku, Teme!"

"Hn…" hanya gumaman tak jelas yang diberikan sang pemuda, lalu melemparkan gadisnya ke atas para pyoun. Setelah itu sang raven ikut menaiki gerombolan pet tersebut.

"Pyounnnn!" (_Ayooooo!_)

**#Zevatus#**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menatap ke arah hutan yang kemarin dimasuki oleh adik tercintanya. Ia ingin sekali masuk dan mencari adiknya. Hatinya sangat gelisah, terlebih saat kamera yang mengawasi sang adik tiba-tiba mati. Namun sayang, hutan itu adalah hutan Mortem.

Pemuda itu begerak dengan gelisah…  
>Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa sang naga muda itu ingin masuk ke hutan itu namun tidak bisa, bukan? Jawabannya sederhana, namun juga rumit. Ada kekuatan yang sangat menakutkan terkubur disana. Hutan Mortem atau nama lainnya Hutan kematian. Sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu, banyak naga yang masuk ke sana dan tak pernah kembali. Membuat sang naga agung –ibundanya dan Naru- menyegel tanah itu agar tidak ada naga yang dapat memasukinya.<p>

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menghela nafas. Namun, saat mata scarletnya melihat sang adik yang sedari tadi ia tunggu keluar dari hutan dengan menunggangi cukup banyak pet 056 atau nama lainnya adalah Piyoun, kelegaan langsung muncul dari hatinya.

Matanya yang baru mulai menatap lembut langsung mendelik tajam, menatap curiga atas pemuda raven yang sedari tadi berusaha mendekati sang adik namun selalu ditepis. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, meski dia dapat menunjukkan gambaran masa lalu dari segala tempat, sayangnya kekuatan itu tidak bisa menunjukkan apa yang terjadi di satu tempat…

Hutan Mortem…

Bukan karena segel dari Naga Agung, tapi karena kekuatan misterius hutan tersebut yang melindunginya. Itulah mengapa banyak naga yang penasaran kesana dan berakhir di sana.

Meski penasaran, pemuda itu segera berdiri. Ia sadar, Naru sudah mulai merasakan keberadaannya. Terbukti dengan gadis itu yang mulai menoleh seakan mencari sesuatu –sama seperti saat di arena- . Pemuda itu lalu berdiri, berbalik, kemudian meloncat ke arah hutan utara. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah berubah menjadi naga berwarna merah.

Ia tidak takut muncul di sana, karena ia yakin bahwa semua penduduk pastilah berada di arena. Untuk sementara, ia akan pergi…

Namun matanya mengkilat saat melihat sebuah rombongan dengan 2 bendera kerajaan. Terlebih saat melihat 2 orang yang mengendarai kuda berwarna cokelat kemeraan…

'Sudah waktunya, rupanya…' batinnya lalu mempercepat kecepatannya.

**#Zevatus#**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mikoto yang berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri kedua orang yang baru saja keluar dari hutan tempat mereka berlomba.

"Hn…" Gumam pemuda bersurai reven pada ibundanya.

"Apa kau terluka? Apa Sasuke menyakitimu?" Tanya Mikoto saat ia sudah berada di depan gadis blonde. Sambil memutar-mutar gadis itu seakan sedang memeriksa sebuah boneka. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung merutuki sang ibunda didalam hati.

Naru menatap Sasuke tajam… namun ia segera kembali menatap Mikoto dengan sebuah senyuman.  
>"Aku baik-baik saja i-bunda…" Kata Naru.<br>"Wakatta…" Kata Mikoto yang masih memegangi pundak Naru…

"Lama tak jumpa, Mikoto-chan…" Kata seorang dari balik keluarga kerajaan Uchiha. Membuat semua anggota kerajaan Uchiha itu berbalik.

"Hi, Fugaku…" Kata seorang pemuda bersurai pirang kepada sang raja kerajaan Uchiha. Membuat semua orang terkejut.

Namun yang lebih terkejut adalah Naru…

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama…" Gumamnya seperti pada diri sendiri saat melihat dua orang bersurai blonde-merah yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Meski ia menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan, tak seorangpun mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue

Terima kasih sudah membaca…

Maaf feelnya kurang. Mohon berikan pendapat dan saran.

**Please review**

Oh iya, maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya. Untuk kali ini saya membalas review disini saja ya… soalnya jaringan di rumah sedang buruk… maaf kalau ada yang reviewnya nggak kebalas, mungkin karena author geje ini kelewatan.

**Aretabelva: **Nih sudah dikasih lemonnya… Gomen kalo feel nya ancur banget. Hehehe…

**Namikaze eiji: **Gomen kalo lemonnya aku potong. Soalnya bingung gimana menggambarkan lemon yang feelnya dapet. Dan akhirnya beneran nggak dapat Feelnya **TT_TT**

**Kei Deiken:** hehehe… maaf.

**Zukie1157: **Arigato atas pemberitahuannya. Kalau ada kesalahan lagi, harap diberitahu ya. Saya senang ada yang memberikan komentar dan sarannya.

**Aiko Michige; Uzumakinamikazehaki; Arum Junnie; Aichan14; Mikuvi hime; Harpaairiry; Kaname; Dewi15; Ichiro Makoto: **Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih atas reviewnya… (^u^)

**Kyuuuuu & RisaSano: ** Maaf kalau ternyata mirip dengan hunger games. Jujur, aku nggak pernah nonton dan nggak nyangka aku punya pemikiran fantasi mirip dengan pembuat film terkenal seperti hunger games. Hehehe… senangnya **(Ternyata authornya kudet).**

**NaluCacu CukaCuka: **Maaf-maaf soalnya di TBC di sana dan bahkan update kali ini lebih lama dibanding chp yang lain. Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan.

**Kagaari:** alasan kenapa kakak Naru nggak bisa masuk ada di chaper kali ini, maaf kalau gaje…

**Hanazawa kay: **Aminnnnn…

**Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyobiNatsu: **Nah, misterinya sudah terjawab kan… terima kasih sudah memberikan review…

**Mizuki Hoshiro: **Arigato sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan review. Saya sangat senang mendengar pendapat kamu… dan terima kasih semangatnya.

**Zadita uchiha: **Selamat untuk SasuNaru! Kalian pasti menikmati hadiah author gaje… hehehe **(Di kunai Naru)**

**UzumakiDesy & Ara Uchiha: **Terima kasih pujiannya… ini udah lanjut. Hehehe…

** : **dilanjutin kok… hehehe

**Pororokkamj:**hahaha… MikoIta emang kayaknya mesum banget ya…

**Guest : **Namanya juga ibu-anak, jadi harus sehati. (I)

**Ravanda: **Emang bisa naik rate ya? Seingat aku rate M yang paling tinggi saat pemilihan rare saat aku baru post. Hehehe…. Oh ia, makasih sudah mau review. Maaf updatenya lama…

**Guest: **maaf lama update… (II)

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: **Kakaknya Naru beneran nggak bisa masuk. Nggak akan author biarin dia ganggu adegan khusus SasuNaru yang udah author pikirkan berhari-hari **(Dibakar hidup hidup).**

**Cherry blosom: **Makasih pujiannya… Disini Naru belu hamil, nanti pas lemon berikutya baru akan hamil. Hehehe….

**Guest: **maaf nggak kasih hamil Naru… (III)

**Xoxonder: **Maaf karena uthor gaje yang satu ini nggak kasih hamil Naru, tapi nanti pasti Naru akan hamil.

**Taiga-chan: **Maaf Sasuke merampas kegadisannya Naru sebelum mereka nikah. Naru juga aku bikin tambah membenci Manusia. Oh ia, ini sudah update. Terima kasih sudah memberikan review.

**Mami Fate Kamikaze: **ia, chp ini sebagian besar itu lemon. Terima kasih sudah memberikan review dan semangatnya.

**Haruna:** Maaf kalau nggak bikin Naru hamil… hamilnya nanti saja ya, kasihan kalau Naru hamil nanti MikoIta dipenggal sama Fugaku…

**Kim Kira: **Babynya nanti saja ya…

**Aedra; Black 0626; : ** Maaf kalau mengecewakan karena Naru nggak hamil…

**Hiyorii: **Chapter depan akan ada flash back, so… please keep read my fanfic. And thank you for your review…

**Arakida: **Nggak kok… Naru nggak dibuang. Jawabannya akan dikasih di chapter berikutnya.

**Grace Kim: **Mungkin aja… hehehe….

**Youngie & Hisutgaya & Queen white: **Maaf nggak bikin Naru hamil untuk lemon kali ini.

**Jaeyun: **Terima kasih sudah memberikan review… kenapa Naru dirawat sama naga akan dibahaw di chapter depan. Jadi, keep reading… thank you sudah mau memberikan review.

**Aya: ** Ia, itu kakak Naru. Sayang, kakaknya ngindar.

**Dipa won: **Chapter depan akan memberikan flashback yang akan membahas tentang kenapa Naru bisa dirawat oleh naga. Maaf nggak buar Naru hamil kali ini.

**Hyunie: ** Naru tentu saja anak orang tuanya, hehehe…. Maaf nggak kasih Naru hamil. Makasih sudah memberikan review.

**Lunar Silver: **Tentu saja aku akan membuat Naru membalas perasaan Suke… #menyeringai

** .39:** Salam kenal juga, terima kasih sudah memberikan review dan pendapatmu. Aku nggak buat Naru hamil soalnya mereka belum nikah. Kan kasihan anaknya kalau dianggap anak haram…

**Guest: ** ini Sudah lanjut…(IV)

**SasuNaru Shipper: **Hi, terima kasih sudah memberikan review. Ini udah dilanjut. Dan terima kasih sudah menyukai fanfic ini. Kalau ada waktu, silahkan memberikan review lagi…


End file.
